témoin à charge
by manzelmimoz
Summary: AU Modern/Polar Lexa est lieutenant à la crime, lors d'une enquête pour homicide, elle fait le rencontre de Clarke qui est mêle à une sombre histoire malgré elle
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! c'est pas toute première fic! je tente le polar en espérant que cela vous conviennent.

les deux premier chapitres seront sûrement un peu cours!

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

* * *

 **Chapitre1** : rencontre macabre

 **POV: Lexa**

C'est immonde. Il y a du sang partout. Le type à carrément les boyaux à l'air et ces membres forment tous des angles bizarre . On le croirait passer dans un compacteur... je reste à quelque mètre pour l'observer, prendre la scène dans son ensemble. Le corps est déposer dans une boîte en bois. Ces membres son déboîtés de façon à ce qu'ils fassent un cercle autours de son corps dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Je passe au décor environnant. La boîte est déposé à même le sol en plein milieux du kiosque à musique du jardin des roses . Pff encore une histoire glauque et des journées d'enquête à plus finir. Ça me rappelle l'histoire de ce mec, tuer à petit feu de 37 coup de couteaux.

37, un pour chaque victimes que son gang et lui firent au sein d'un clan rival. Ils nous avait fallu 6 semaines pour faire le rapprochement entre la méthode du meurtre et le meurtrier. « le sang appelle le sang ! » avait t'il clamer lors de son interrogatoire . Il avait plaider coupable directement et avait fait des aveux écrit. Il avait porter à lui tous seul cet acte même si nous pension qu'il n'était pas seul nous n'avions pas pu le prouver . Il purge maintenant sa peine et tous ces complices se sont éparpiller dans la nature.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Je sursauta légèrement en sortant de mes pensées et me retourna vers mon coéquipier d'on javais reconnu la voix.

-pas trop tôt Blake !

-Ah ,xcuse moi, je m'avoue coupable ! En même temps si tu t'étais retrouver devant un canon pareille tu m'aurais compris !

-Compris peut être mais désoler moi j'ai une conscience professionnel.

-Mais moi aussi ma chère ! Figure toi que la dit demoiselle me parlait du vol de son sac à mains i jours !

-Je ne put réprimer un sourire, décidément Bell avait toujours le don de trouver des excuses quand il s'agissait des filles.

-Bref passons. Continuai-je en me dirigeant vers la scène du crime suivi de mon collègue. Le légiste était arriver et finissait c'est examen préliminaire.

-Merde ! Il a passer un sale quart d'heure celui la !

-Alors doc, que raconte notre cadavre ? Dis-je sans prêter attention à la remarque de Bell devenu pâle d'un coup . Peut être qu'il va vomir... je vais préparer mon smartphone au cas ou...

-Et bien je dirait que la mort remonte à 18h, je ne peut pas encore dire la cause de la mort mais l' éviscération et le déboîtement sont post-mortem.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Pas grand chose j'en saurais plus a l'autopsie, par contre l'homme a un tatouage là.

Le légiste me désigna du doigt l'emplacement du dit tatouage et le l'observait attentivement .

Il était sur son flan gauche juste au dessus du bassin et représentait une sorte de soleil entourer de 4 étoiles et semblait de tradition occidentale. Je le pris en photo puis remercia le légiste avant de m'éloigner suivi de Bellamy.

-je te trouve bien silencieux Blake. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Ouais …

-Crache le morceau .

-Je cois reconnaître ce tatouage.

Le plis « soucieux » de son font s'accentués d'avantage. Il est en pleine réflexion et généralement elle sont juste , alors je le laisse parcourir ses souvenirs et attend la suite.

-la jeune femme dont je t'es parler tout à l'heure... Oui je suis sur que c'est le même...

-le même tatouage ? Tu es sur ?

-Oui à l'intérieur du poignet, le droit

-Ok on rentre au poste, on établi notre organisation et on commence par elle.

-D'acc,

Nous somme arrivé au poste, avons fait notre rapport au commissaire Kane, puis avons transformer notre bureau en poste de combat : grand tableau avec les photos du cadavre, de la scène de crime et compagnie . Nous regardons en silence les maigres indices en notre possession :

rien à part le tatouage.

En observant une photo du corps une idée s'immisça en moi et en fit part a Bell.

-Regarde, on dirais pas que les membre du corps enroule comme ça , on dirait un soleil ?

-Possible...

-Ouai t'es pas convaincue. Pourtant ça pourrait avec son tatouage...

-Lexa , honnêtement je n'en sais rien . Le meurtrier à un message a faire passer mais lequel. J espère qu'ils vont vite retrouver l'identité de la victime.

-A qui ta confier la mission ?

-A Reyes.

-Alors ça ira vite. Bon sinon la fille au tatouage ?

-Bas enfaîte je ne sais pas grand chose...

-QUOI ? Tu m'avait pas dit quelle avait fait une déposition pour un vol ?

-Euh, non on en a juste parler.

-….

-autour d'un verre.

-…..

-Au grounder's

-….

-Ah Lex, je pouvais pas savoir moi que ça aurais un lien.

-Je sais. Ta un nom ?

-Juste son prénom. Clarke. Elle a 23 ans.

-Autre chose ? Un détaille ?

-Bas...

-Même insignifiant ?

-Oui ses mains !

-Quoi ses mains ?

-Je suis pas sûr à 100% mais il me semble qu'il y avait des traces de couleur comme de la peinture tu vois ?

-C'était peut être son verni à ongle...

-je pense pas . Il y avait plusieurs couleur différentes et je pense qu'il faut vraiment pas être douer pour s'en mettre sur les phalanges !

-Ok je note . Bon concentrons nous sur ce que l'on sais d'autre. Demain on passera au grounder's , le barman la connaît peut être.

Je regarda ma montre, déjà 21h45 . La soirée s'annonçait longue et l'enquête compliquer.

Mais je me rendait pas compte a quel point.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours à tous!

ravi de voir que le genre polar plait un peu! Déjà des fav et follower pour 1 chapitre ça motive!

je poste déjà ce deuxième chapitre et le 3 ème viendra aussi dans cette même semaine!

mais après je prendrais un rythme de publication à 1 chapitre par semaine je pense.

j'essais de répondre à toutes les reviews directement sinon ce sera en fin de chapitre.

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Amitié**

 **POV : Clarke**

« _aujourd'hui les températures seront au dessus des normales de saisons, le ciel dégager et._. »

Putain de réveil !

Non c'est trop trop là, je peut pas... ouais je vais replonger mon nez dans l'oreiller et me rendormir...bonne idée...

-CLARKE ! DEBOUT !

Ou pas...

-Non.. Veut pas … ARRG !

Un poids considérable vient de s'abattre sur moi , n'empêchant de respirer. Pendant plusieurs longue seconde je cru mourir étouffer . Puis je réussi enfin a articuler .

-Octavia … BOUGE !

Avec un sursaut de force je parvint à éjecter ma colocataire qui s'écrasât lourdement à coté de mon lit en explosant de rire.

-Merde Octavia ! C'est quand que tu arrêteras tes gaminerie !

Non Clarke craque pas . Oui elle te regarde avec ses yeux de chien battue et son sourire en coin.

Non résiste ! Rigole pas... contient toi …

Trop tard, j'explose à mon tour en lui balançant mon oreiller en pleine face. Encore un matin ou elle avait gagné.

tous les mercredi matin , O et moi on déjeunais ensemble au grounder's. En faite, on y passait aussi trois quart de nos soirée . C'était le QG, la base ou on avait établi toutes nos mission « fille » .

On se connaissait depuis 3 ans . O avait un jour débarquer dans l'université dans laquelle j 'étudiais l'art . Elle , elle était là pour la danse . Elle a été de celle qui ont répondu a mon annonce pour la colocation et notre entrevue c'était plutôt mal passer . « trop invasive » m'avait-elle dit a quoi j'ai répondu « parfait la chambre est pour toi ! » . Je me souviens encore du regard surpris qu'elle m'avait lancer . En même temps je devais avoir l'aire d'une folle à proposer une chambre à quelqu'un qui venait de me jeté. Je lui ai lors expliqué que j'avais fais exprès de poser plein de question indiscrète pour pouvoir éliminé toute potentiel commère- pot-de-colle du casting. Elle était la seule à m'avoir envoyer boulé , donc la seule qui saurais respecter mon intimité.

Depuis nous nous somme rapproché doucement jusqu'à devenir inséparable.

Aujourd'hui j'ai fini mes études, et comme je n'ai toujours pas trouver d'emploi dans ma branche , je bosse comme serveuse le soir dans un petit resto près de chez nous ce qui me laisse le temps le reste de la journée d'exercer ma passion, dessiner et peindre.

Octavia elle, en est à ça dernière années de fac. Je suis fière d'elle , c'est l'une des meilleurs et elle est promis à un brillant avenir dans la danse moderne. Elle veut être chorégraphe pour les plus grand. Je suis sûr qu'elle y arrivera .

Je fix maintenant Octavia depuis de longue seconde. Elle me regarde d'abord étonner, puis un petit air vicelard apparaît sur son visage. Je sens que je vais pas aimé la suite...

-Clarke. T'imagine encore des trucs cochon ?

-Dans tes rêves Blake ! Je riposte aussitôt.

-Vraiment … et la ?

Elle commença à déboutonner les bouton du haut de sa chemise. Et ce stop soudain, son visage avait subitement pris une teinte rose vif. Elle fixait avec horreur un point derrière moi et m'empressai de me retourner pour voir la source de la gène de mon amie.

Lincoln , un grand gars musclé et au crane rasé, flic dans la brigade des stup et accessoirement objet de tous les fantasmes d'Octavia , la regardai avec intensité un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et merde... la loose Clarke maintenant il va croire que je te drague pour de vrai...

-Bienfait pour toi . Allumeuse ! Dis-je en rigolant.

-Clarke ! C'est pas drôle ! Comment je vais faire !

-Bas t'as cas allez le voir et l'invité à boire un verre...

-Non hors de question ! J'ai pas envi de me prendre un râteau encore une fois.

-O, la dernière fois il était en couple mais j'en entendu dire par Anya que c'était fini.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui , allez va le voir !

Octavia se leva tout sourire, mais celui disparue d'un coup. Elle se rassi plus désespérer que jamais.

-Il est parti !

-Zut. Écoute t'inquiète pas j'ai une idée . Ce soir je suis en congé alors on va revenir au grounder's il sera peut être la ! Et tu pourra l'inviter !

-Si tu le dit...

-Aller O ! ça va marché ! Un petit sourire ma guerrière ?

-Ok princesse !

Et j'eus le droit à l'un de ses plus beau sourire.

-Au faite Clarke t'as rencontrer quelqu'un hier soir ?

-Humm . Pas vraiment.

-Pas vraiment ? Aller accouche !

-Sérieux O , juste un gars a qui j'ai parler 15 mn après il devait « absolument » y aller. C'était un flic je crois . Donc tu vois rien pour moi.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit flic ?

-Rien mais depuis l'histoire de.. je … J'ai plus confiance c'est tout.

Elle ne dit rien . Je sais qu'elle comprenait . Elle était là à cette époque. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer quelque minute plus tard.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-O! je sais plus.

-Aller !

-Ok euh... je crois que c'était … barthelomy.. non Bellomy.. non pas ça …

-Bellamy?

-Ah oui ! C'est ça ! Bellamy

-Un Bellamy flic?!

Octavia sembla d'un coup trop excité et elle haussait le ton. Je lui fit signe de baissé d'un octave.

-Clarke ! Je crois que ta rencontré mon frère !

-Ton frère ? Genre celui dont tu me parle depuis tout ce temps sans que j'ai pu vérifier son existence ? Je croyait que c'était un mythe que tu t'était inventé..

-Haha , très drôle Clarke . Non sérieusement si c'est lui alors c'est forcement le destin !

-Dit pas n'importe quoi c'est pas...

-Je vais l'appeler ! Et organisé un rendez vous !

-Non O ! vraiment laisse tomber ! J'ai pas senti de feeling et … en faite j'ai pas vraiment envie d'une relation la . C'est trop tôt.

-D'accord...

elle regarda le sol les yeux plein de peine.

-O fait pas cette tête la tu me brise le cœur !

-Alors laisse moi l'appeler !

-Non ! Tant pis pour mon cœur briser.

Elle me tira la langue, réaction puéril qui eu le don de m'arracher un sourire.

-bon c'est pas tout mais il est 10h faudrait y allez tu va être a la bourre O .

-à ouais .. tu m'accompagne ?

-D'accord !

On repartit bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la fac . Octavia parlait comme d'habitude et moi j'écoutai comme d'habitude. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarqué la magnifique jeune femme qui marchait droit sur nous le nez rivé sur un dossier. Habiller simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise rouge , ses long cheveux brun attaché en un chignon et de grand yeux vert . Elle fixait ça feuille et ne remarqua pas mon matage intensif . Je fut ramener a la raison par Octavia.

-Clarke tu m'écoute ? Ou tu tu préfère mater les filles ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais si tu préfère te taper une nana que mon frère fallait le dire !

-Ça n'a rien a voir ! Elle va nous rentrer dedans !

-Je te taquine !

Elle me sourit tendrement et le lui rendit . La jeune femme nous frôla et murmura un pardon avant de continuer son chemin Je regarda une dernière fois l'inconnue disparaître dans le Grounder's.

 _ **à suivre ...**_

* * *

 **Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre comme prévu cours et pas très intéressant mais nécessaire pour présenter les perso et le contexte. l'action commence très bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le nouveau chapitre de la semaine! en entre dans le vif du sujet.

j'arrive à écrire deux chapitre par semaine alors je pense aussi publier le dimanche.

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à m'amélioré! si vous avez des envies particulières ou des idées faite m'en part! j'essaierai de les intégrés a ma fic si ça concorde avec l'histoire.

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : établi ton plan !**

 **POV : Lexa**

7h15. Ok va falloir que je me bouge la ! Procédons dans l'ordre :

café : check

vêtement : ce jean , cette chemise, ces baskets ! Check

salle de bain : brosser les dents , chignon approximatif, check !

Opé pour aujourd'hui, j'attrape ma veste en cuire au cas ou , même si les température aujourd'hui sont caliente et fonce jusqu'au parking pour chercher ma caisse .

A peine arrivé au commissariat que la voix pleine d'autorité de Kane parvient à mes oreilles .

 **-Wood ! Blake ! Au bureau ! Tout de suite !**

Je soupire . J'ai mal au crane rien que de savoir que l'on va avoir droit a un briefing directe.

Je retrouve Bellamy déjà installer nonchalamment sur une chaise dans le bureau .

Il me fait un signe de main en se levant et son expression passe d'un coup de « super décontracté » à « gars trop solennelle » quand Kane rentre à son tour dans le bureau. Je me retient de rire mais je ne peut empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres.

 **-Tu nous fait partager ton bonheur Wood ?**

 **-Euh non capitaine , pardon .**

Je tente de me concentrer à nouveau et profite que Kane nous dévisage pour faire le vide dans ma tête.

 **-Bien, commençons. Reyes !**

Je vis Reyes arrivé en boitant un dossier à la main . Je la vis aussi lancer un timide sourire à mon collègue qui le lui rendit. Ces deux la pourrait bien finir ensemble si ils ouvrait un peu leur fut sortie de ma rêverie quand Kane pris la parole.

 **-Bien , nous savons l'identité de la victime , il s'agit de Cage Wallace.**

 **-Ce nom me dit quelque chose.** Dit Bellamy

 **-Oui .** Repris-je **. Il est supposer faire partit du gang du ciel . Un haut placer en plus.**

 **-Ha oui ! L'affaire du sang ! « le sang appelle le sang »**

 **-Exact .** Dit Kane . **Reyes qu'avons nous d'autre ?**

Je vis la jeune latino s'avancer vers le rétroprojecteur l'allumer . Tout de suite une photos du corps sur la table d'autopsie remplie l'écran a ma droite.

 **-Alors , la cause de la mort est l'asphyxie . Il à été étrangler à l'aide d'un cordon en acier. Toute les blessure son post-mortem. Après avoir été déboîter et mi dans cette position, les membre on été vissé pour être sur de maintenir le corps dans cette posture.**

 **-Un grand malade.** Dit Bellamy

 **-Il y a autre chose , les tissus réagisse comme après une décongélation.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Sa veux dire que la victime a pu mourir i jours ou deux mois et que l'assassin nous la passé au micro onde pour qu'on le retrouve chaud .** Coupais-je devant Reyes.

 **-Ouais donc impossible d'établir une date pour la mort... ni de lieu .**

 **-Autre chose Reyes ?**

 **-Oui capitaine. En fouillant dans les archives pour trouver des renseignement sur le tatouage je suis tomber sur ça : Thélonius Jaha, la victime de l'affaire du sang portait le même tatouage, en plus petit derrière la nuque.**

 **-Merci Reyes, vous pouvez disposer.**

 **-Bien Monsieur.**

J'entends Kane pousser un long soupir et nous nous regardons tous les trois. A chaque réponse , une nouvelle question . Kane prit de nouveau la parole.

 **-En résumer on a : Cage Wallace 42 ans membre du gang du ciel tuer par strangulation on ne sais ni quand ni où, et son corps à servi de support pour en faire une œuvre d'art macabre. Pas de témoin, seul indice le tatouage .**

 **-Chouette résumer !**

Je tournais la tête pour voir qui était le guignol qui avait osé faire de l'humour a un moment pareil.

Je découvris un des gars du labo , Jasper Jordan je crois . Pas très épais , des cheveux en bataille et … non … sérieux un masque de ski sur la tête ?

 **-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ?**

Oula ! Il va passer il mauvais moment le ptiot la !E

 **-Euh pardon patron ! Euh je venais pour … euh les empreintes retrouver sur la boite !**

 **-T'attends quoi?!**

 **-Euh oui … pardon !**

Jasper marcha jusqu'au commissaire et lui tendit les résultats

 **-On a une concordance ?** Demandais-je.

 **-Oui un mecs , un fabricant de boîte...**

 **-Comme c'est étonnant .** Ironisais-je

 **-Bon ça suffit, Blake tu prend jordi et vous allez à la fabrique, même si c'est probable que les empreint soit juste celles du gars qui à fabrique la boîte.**

 **-Pourquoi chef je suis qu'un gars du labo ? Et je m'appelle Jordan … Chef...**

 **-Faudra faire des prélèvements JORDI. Wood , prend qui tu veut et tu va explorer la piste tu tatouage**.

Je fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et m'apprêta à partir quand Bellamy prit la parole

 **-Chef , Lexa n'a jamais vu cette fille contrairement a moi . Je devrais peut être y allez plutôt.**

Je soupçonnais Bellamy de vouloir revoir ça belle inconnue mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Kane lui répondit.

 **-C'est pas faux... Ok passe au service des portrait et fais en dresser un .**

 **-Mais...**

 **-Si tu y vas le barman pourrais te reconnaître et penser que tu la harcèle , laisse Wood y aller .**

 **-Bien capitaine.**

 **-Et apporter moi des réponses le commissaire arrive demain...**

Super … le commissaire Porter … bien que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour cette femme qui à su gravir les échelons, je savais que ça présence mettait tous le monde sous pression . Même moi...

A 9h30 je récupérerais le portrait robot de la fille réaliser à partir des souvenirs de Bellamy , A 9h45 j'étaie partit en direction du Grounder's . Je voulu ignoré les consignes de Kane et partir seule.

J'aime pas trop la compagnie des gens , j'ai du changer deux fois de coéquipier avant de tomber sur Bell. Lui seul avait su me montrer du respect et un vrai soutient . Alors sur le terrain , s'était lui ou rien. Mais je me suis fait alpaguer par une Reyes qui avait eu vent de l'info...

 **-Hey ! Wood ! Paraît qu'il te faut un coéquipier la maintenant tout de suite ?**

Je la toisa de haut en bas, je comprenais pas comment elle pouvais me demander de faire équipe. Sérieux je vais quoi moi avec une laborantine estropier ?

J'allais lui envoyer mon refus en plaine face. Dur, mais au moins elle se ferait plus de faux espoir. Avec une jambe dans cet état comment courir derrière un suspect.

 **-Écoute Reyes...**

 **-Non ! Pas de « tu viens pas l'écloper ! »**

Je la regarda méduser. Pas si naïf la brune..

 **-Toi t'es un flic**

 **-Quel sens de l'observation !**

 **-Sérieux, je connaît ce bar de répute. Paraît que la patronne elle les aime pas les flics.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Alors du devrais me laisser essayer.**

 **-Essayer quoi ? L'interrogatoire ? T'es sérieusement déranger ma parole !**

 **-Mais non... je me fait passer pour une amie de la nana...**

Elle est pas si bête non plu... ça pourrai marcher en plus j'ai horreur de faire du sociale.

 **-Ok viens.**

 **-OUAIS !**

 **-Hé ! À plusieurs conditions**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Tu me saoule pas**

 **-Bas !**

 **-Chut ! Oreillette oblige , et tu m'obéis au doigt et a l'œil.**

En conduisant je me mit à repenser à nos début a Bell et moi l . J'ai débarque à 23 ans à la crime. Trop jeune qu'ils disaient tous. Mes précédent coéquipier me traitait comme un bébé . Un ans plus tard Bell a débarquer, il était au stup avant. Il l'ont mis avec moi . Ça l'ai fessaient tous rire , le bébé et le « puceau du crime » . mais au final on a vite prouvé notre valeur grâce à l'enquête des 37 coups de couteau . On fessait une bonne équipe , on se complétait , Bell était la tête brûler, prêt a tous pour sauver des vies , on dirait presque un chevalier... et moi l'esprit froid et pragmatique. Parfois dans les couloirs j'attendais qu'on m'appelais le glaçon, ou encore l'amazone gelé, et j'en passe...

Je méritait sûrement ces surnoms , c'est vrai je suis distante avec eux, aucun potes, aucun rendez vous galant , c'est mieux comme ça . De toute façon , ici ,y' quasiment que des mecs et pour moi aucun mâle ne pourrait remplacer le velouté d'une poitrine généreuse...

Merde ça y est je part en vrille , faudrait que je me trouve un plan la … la petite brune à côté de moi est pas mal... Putain Lexa arrête t'es en service la !

J'arrive enfin à destination il est 10h pile. Je me gare a 300m du bar et attrape le portrait de la fille . Je l'avais pas encore regarder. Cheveux long ondulé , blonde. Trop grand yeux bleu et lèvre trop fine . Par contre niveau maquillage ! Blake t'aime que les pot de peinture ! Bof . A voir le reste du corps était peut être aguichant...

Putain arrête Lexa concentre toi !

 **-On y va lieutenant ?** Reyes me sortit de mes pensés

 **-Non toi tu m'attend la .**

 **-Mais !**

 **-Pas de mais , si j'y arrive pas tu rentrera en scène.**

 **-Ok..**

Je me décide à prendre le chemin du bar les yeux toujours rivé sur le portrait.

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **L-kim:** merci pour ta review! je pense que tu à eu la réponse à ta question!


	4. Chapter 4

voila le chapitre 4 !

merci pour vos review et follow!

nouveau point de vue de Raven au programme!

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

 **Chapitre 4 : mission diplomatique**

 **POV : Lexa**

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds au Grounder's . je sais que Bellamy vient souvent le jeudi soir avec un ancien collègue des stup . Mais hier on était pas jeudi . Peut être qu'il se sent seul en se moment. Je devrait peut être pour une fois m'en mêler. Je repense à Reyes, elle est jolie .

Le bar est quasi vide .En même temps il est tôt. L'endroit est propre, le genre plus rock que house . Cadre représentant divers groupe de musique , des guitares accrocher au mur , un grand billard au centre . Mais le plus impressionnant c'est les plantes. Des plantes il y en a partout grande, petite, grimpante... mélangé rock et nature , quel audace ! L'ensemble est cependant cohérent. J'aime bien.

Après cet petite inspection je me dirige au comptoirs. Une femme au regard sévère est occuper à essuyer un panier de verres . J'ai l'impression quel ne ma pas vu . Je décide de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

Je me racle la gorge. Aucune réaction .

 **-Bonjour.** Fis-je assez fort. Elle sembla soudain remarqué ma présence... Bas voyons...

 **-Oh bonjour ! Je vous sert quelque chose ?**

Tien, elle sais sourire...

 **-un café s'il vous plaît.**

La femme posa son torchon et entrepris de me servir mon café. J'ai l'impression que c'est le genre de personne à pas trop aimé les curieux .Reyes avait raison, c'est pas gagné.

Je bois mon café, pose la monnaie sur le comptoir. Je sort le portrait de la fille et ma carte d'inspecteur .

Juste une micro seconde, je la vois légèrement tiquer puis reprend vite un visage neutre. Je lance les hostilité.

 **-Connaissez vous cette jeune femme ?**

Elle fit mine de bien regarder le portrait.

 **-Non désoler.**

 **-Vraiment ? Elle était pourtant ici hier soir**

 **-Vraiment. Vous savez je vois tout un tas de personnes dans ce bar et je retient pas tous les visages. Et j'ai encore moins le temps de parler avec eux.**

 **-D'accord, bonne journée .**

 **-Vous de même.**

 **POV : Raven**

Je vois le lieutenant Wood revenir, elle à l'air contrarier, la carte flics n'a pas marcher. C'est a mon tour de jouer ! Ah enfin ! Raven Reyes ! Flic de génie entre en scène !

 **-Putain de barmaid !** Fit Wood en claquant la portière de la voiture.

Ah .. la douce allégresse s'en est aller...

 **-Elle n'a pas parler ?** Lui demandai-je innocemment.

Ouh ! Le regard qui tue ! Le flic de génie vas peut être mourir aujourd'hui...

 **-As ton avis Reyes !**

 **-Ok pardon remarque idiote.**

 **-Pff … ok plan B . on vas attendre l'après midi.**

 **-Je connais un resto sympas ou on peu manger en attendant !**

Ouh! Nouveau regard qui tue !

 **-Aller, on vas pas rester la pendant 3 heures !**

Je tente le tout pour le tout.

 **-Quand j'ai faim, je parle plus !**

 **-D'accord , c'est bon on y va !**

Ouais gagné ! Elle démarre la voiture !

 **-Et c'est ou ?**

 **-Roule je te dit au fur et à mesure.**

Je viens de finir mon assiette. Un bon steak tartare!

 **-Je pense que je vais jouer la carte de l'amie du lycée.**

 **-Humm**

 **-On a presque le même age.**

 **-Humm.**

Ça fait deux heures qu'on est là. Elle parle pas et reste lire son foutu journal. Elle mérite bien son nom de glaçon cette nana!

Pff moi qui étais toute excité de faire équipe , je me fait trop chier …

 **-Dit au faite , c'est quoi ton prénom ? Tout le monde t'appelle Wo...**

 **-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire.**

 **-Moi c'est Raven**

 **-Super**

 **-Tu peut m'appeler comme ça tu sais**

 **-Pas la peine.**

Ah j'ai froid d'un coup …

On est de retour près du Grounder's. Wood me transmet les dernières directives.

 **-Bon tien, ton micro. Tu entre , tu te renseigne mine de rien. Reste pas des plombes**

 **-Ok**

 **-…. te foire pas .**

 **-Merci pour ton soutien...**

 **-De rien .**

Vent polaire...

Je rentre a mon tour dans le bar , drôle de déco . C'est rétro... et ce vieux juke-box... pourrait mettre une table de mixage à la place. Bref. Je m'assoie au comptoirs , la barmaid me demande dans un sourire ce que je voudrais et lui commande un extra-rallongé supplément chantilly.

Ok Clarke à 23 ans . Elle peint . Et … pff aucune chance... je la connais pas assez... ah et voilà que ma jambe me fais a nouveau mal je suis rester trop longtemps assise..

 **-Hey ! J'aime pas trop les dépressifs dans mon bar , compte pas sur moi pour te servir de l'alcool après.**

 **-Pardon ?**

sérieux ? ! C'est à moi qu'elle parle la ? J'ai une si mauvaise tête que ça ?

 **-J'ai dit je ne sert pas d'alcool.**

 **-Je n'avais pas l'attention dans commander.**

 **-A ouais..**

C'est ma chance, elle à entamer la conversation. Je conserve mon air blaser.

 **-Je suis pas déprimer.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-En faite je suis juste un peu dépiter.**

 **-Écoute , je suis pas une …**

Vite ne pas lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

 **-Je suis arriver en ville depuis hier, une amie ma dit de passer la voir quand je serais dans le coin.**

 **-Ah , euh att...**

La canarder de mots et phrase à rallonge pour la faire craquer , elle me dira tout pour que je parte.

 **-Et donc je la cherche depuis hier mais le seul endroit qu'elle fréquente et d'on je me souvienne c'est ce bar ! J'ai plus mon portable ! Figurer vous qu'on me la volé dans le train hier ! Je pourrais appeler d'une cabine vous allez dire, mais je connais pas son numéro part cœur !**

Ça marche elle en peut déjà plus elle n'a aucune patiente ! Vite le coup de grâce !

 **-Jai un peu errer en ville, par chance qui sais mais ça donne rien ! Et dire que je doit déjà repartir demain ! Arg ! Je voulait tellement voir ses peintures ! Oh mais CLARKE t'es ou bon sang !**

Dans un dernier geste théâtral , je laisse ma tête retomber dans bras poser sur le zinc . Allez relance moi ! Je sais que tu la connaît ! Pose des questions !

 **-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un dit m'en plus sur ton amie ..**

Oui ! Elle a mordue à l'hameçon ! Je relève la tête les yeux « rempli d'espoir »

 **-C'est vrai tu la connaît?**

 **-Peut être , d'écrit la moi .**

 **-Oui , alors taille moyenne de long cheveux blond ondulé. Des yeux bleu et un visage un peu rond!**

 **-C'est tout ?**

 **-Non,non ! Elle est beaucoup maquillé généralement !**

Nan ! Elle a un regard suspicieux ! Elle me crois pas ! Vite, joker !

 **-Enfin peut être … elle a du changer je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le lycée.** ( de nouveau regard blasé)

 **-En effet ça fait longtemps !**

 **-Oui 5ans ans et quelque mois... Mais je me souviendrai toujours , quand elle attachait c'est cheveux en chignon, de la peinture plein les mains quand elle passait des heures a peindre le dimanche ! Elle arrivait même à s'en mettre sur les joues !**

Je laisse un sourire béa apparaître sur mon visage. Et je crois que ça marche.

 **-Il me semble connaître une Clarke semblable .**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu as son adresse ?**

 **-Non je ne l'ai pas, et même si je l'avais je te la donnerais pas comme ça … Écoute reviens ce soir je crois qu'elle va passé**

 **-Super ! Tu me sauve la vie ! T'es génial je t'adore !**

 **-Ok ..oui … te met pas dans cet état la !**

 **-Mais si ! T'es génial ! Moi c'est Raven !**

 **-Moi Anya .** Me dit -elle dans un sourire.

 **-Enchanté Anya ! Alors à ce soir !**

je quitte le bar, sourire aux lèvres l'effusion de joie à la fin était réel . J'avais réussi à obtenir des infos. Je gagne en valeur et mieux, Wood me tuera pas !

 **POV : Lexa**

Reyes se laisse tomber dans le fond de son siège en lâchant un gros soupire . Elle me raconte rien elle sais qu'elle na pas besoin, j'ai tout suivi via son micro. 20 longue minute de torture à l'écouter déblatérer son monologue... Monologue efficace cependant . Nous savions maintenant qu'elle serait la ce soir . A nous de jouer ! Je démarra la voiture et entrepris le chemin du retour.

Reyes ne disait rien. Je décida de la taquiner un peu.

 **-Finalement ça ta servit d'être écloper.**

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi me foudroyant du regard.

 **-PARDON ?**

 **-Bas oui ça ajoute un plus à ton personnage ,elle t'a pris en pitié, elle n'y a vu que du feu**

 **-Je vois pas en quoi ma jambe influence quoi que ce sois ! Je suis pas infirme !**

 **-Je plaisante !**

Ok mauvaise blague...

 **-Je voulais juste te dire : bien jouer Raven**

 **-C'est bon c'est oublié... Attend là ? Tu m'a appeler par mon prénom ? J'y crois pas c'est quoi le tien alors ?**

Quel connerie j'ai pas fait.. elle va plus me lâché..

 **-Aller dit moi !**

 **-C'EST BON ! C'est bon ! Lexa . Dis-je a contre cœur.**

 **-Oh ! c'est mignon !**

 **-…**

 **-Ça veut dire qu'on est copine ? Hein ?**

 **-….**

 **-Tu fait quoi ce week-end ?**

 **-….**

 **-T'aime le ciné ?**

 **-Raven .**

 **-Ooouuiiii ?**

 **-La ferme.**

 **to be continued...**

* * *

j'espère que ça vous à plus! je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

bonsoir!

voici un nouveau chapitre ! il se déroule le même jour que le précédant chapitre.

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique !

même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

réponse aus reviews:

Werydick : contente que ça t'es fais rire! il y auras d'autre discutions de ce genre entre elles!

chaa1707 : merci ça fait super plaisir!

: ouai je voulais trop lui mettre ce trait de caractère!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Sombres souvenirs**

 **POV : Clarke**

Ahhh... j'adore les bains... les bains avec plein de mousse, bien chaud... je peux en profiter un max aujourd'hui j'ai le temps. Ça à du bon de ce lever tôt finalement, après avoir accompagné Octavia à la fac, je me suis occuper de toutes mes petites tâche du jour et maintenant il est 15 h et je trempe dans ma baignoire a pattes de lion... Trop la classe ! Dans ces moments de calme , je profite pour m'enfermer dans la bulle de mes pensées. Je me met à caresser de l'index mon tatouage sur l'intérieur de mon poignet. Ce matin de vieux souvenir ont resurgit. Ce que j'avais dit à O au Grounder's était vrai. Je n'était pas prête pour quelque chose qui impliquerais que je donne ma confiance. Mon histoire avec Finn avait détruit beaucoup de chose en moi.

 **Retour en arrière**

J'avais 19 ans c'était un an avant que Octavia débarque. J'ai rencontrer Finn lors d'une soirée entre potes. On a vite accroché , il était drôle et attentionné. On a vécu 1 an de pur bonheur avant que tout ne dérape. Je repense souvent à cet époque , javais perdu mon père deux ans plus tôt et il avait été une bouffer d'oxygène pour moi. Alors quand les problèmes on commencée j'ai voulu être un soutien indéfectible pour lui et au final, j'ai tout perdu . L'argent et le pouvoir on eu raison de sa gentillesse et de son intégrité. Enfin c'est ce que je me dit j'espère au fond de moi qu'il n'a pas toujours été un flic véreux... que tout n'était pas faux...

même si il ne m'en parlais pas je savais qu'il trempait dans la drogue. Il n'en prenait pas, non . Lui il dealait. Plusieurs disputes ont eu lieu. Je voulais qu'il arrête ses conneries, qu'il redevienne le Finn que j'ai rencontrer il y a deux ans. Et chaque fois il me répondait « tu comprend pas que c'est pour toi que je fait ça ! Pour te donner une vie de princesse ! ». en clair il rejetait la faute et moi j'avais beau lui dire que je ne voulait pas de cette vie , que pour moi tout ce qui importait c'était d'être près de lui, il persistait sur ça voie. Devenant de plus en plus agressif et froid. Puis il y eu eu ce jour, le point de non retour. Finn avait osé faire une de ses réunion de dealer dans l'appart que je partageait avec Octavia, la mettent elle aussi en danger.

S'en fut trop. Javais littéralement pété un câble. Je les avais éjecter de chez moi à coup d'injure et de tous les objets ce trouvant sous la main. Seul Finn était rester la. Un bref instant, j'ai cru qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, qui allait s'avance vers moi, me prendre dans ses bras un me murmurer un pardon.

J'avais tord.

 **-Salope ! Tu viens de ruiné des mois de travail !**

 **-Comment tu ma appeler? !?**

 **-J'ai dit salope ! Putain Clarke ! Tu fais tout foiré j'étais sur un gros coup la !**

 **-Dégage Finn ! Je t'es déjà dit de pas ramener ta merde chez moi !**

 **-Faut bien que tu serve à quelque chose non ! C'est moi qui à fait tout le taf pendant que toi tu vie ta petite vie misérable d'étudiante !**

PAF je lui colla une grosse claque au visage.

 **-Je peux vivre ma vie misérable sans toi Finn ! Sans toi et ta putain de drogue, DEGAGE !**

Je pleurais. Je pleurais et il me regardais les yeux plein de haine .

Le reste de la soirée était brouillon dans ma mémoire. Un coup puissant en plein visage

puis d'autres à divers endroit de mon corps. Et cette phrase : « t'a toujours été qu'un cailloux dans ma chaussure »

 **clignotera nageoire dorsale**

Je l'avais aimer. Mais lui peut être pas au final. J'étais rien pour lui. Il était parti si facilement …

Octavia est rentrée de sa soirée quelque heure après ça . Tous se temps j'étais rester recroquevillé sur moi même à pleurer. Quand elle m'a retrouver dans cet état, elle n'a rien dit. Elle c'est contenter de me serrez dans ses bras. Elle a patiemment attendu que je lui parle. Elle était déjà au courant de mes problèmes avec Finn. Seulement quand j'eus enfin le courage de relever la tête, elle rentra dans une fureur noir en découvrant l'hématome recouvrant un tiers de mon visage. Le lendemain elle m'avais traîner jusqu'au poste de police. Moi je ne voulais pas. Finn était flics, je pensais qu'il serait intouchable, ou pire, qu'il ne se venge.

J'ai été surprise quand on ma dit qu'il avait démissionner le matin même. Et, dans cette même journée il avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace... emportant avec lui ma confiance aux autres mais aussi celle que j'avais en moi.

Je commence à m'endormir. Ma chaîne hifi joue _good bait_ de Nina Simone . C'est si reposant …

Je m'endors...

CLAC !

 **-Clarke t'es là ?**

Oula... O est déjà la ? Quelle heure il est ? Ah j'ai fffrrroid ! Merde j'ai du m'endormir pour de vrai !

 **Ah vous est!**

 **-O! tu pourrai frapper avant d'entrer !**

 **-Oh , ça va fais pas ta prude !**

 **-Et que me veux madame la voyeuse ?**

 **-Je suis repasser au grounder's en rentrant. Anya ma dit qu'un flic était passer ce matin et qu'elle lui a montrer un portait robot d'une femme qui te ressemblais vachement !**

 **-Comment ça me ressemblais « vachement » ?**

 **-Bas elle ma dit que cette nana, celle tu portrait hein ! Pas la flic, paraissait plus maigre que toi et était outrageusement maquille ! Tu ne te maquille jamais outrageusement hein ?**

 **-Tu viens d'incorporer outrageusement à ton vocabulaire ou quoi ?**

 **-Haha . Très drôle. Enfaîte ça m'intrigue , tu crois que les flics pourrai vraiment te rechercher ?**

 **-Je vois pas pourquoi ils feraient ça . Elle doit juste me ressembler c'est tout.**

 **-Ta raison... bon allez sort de la c'est à mon tour ! Je veux profité du bain !**

 **-Ok très chère !**

Je me fit pas prier pour sortir du bain gelé. 5 minute après O rentre dans la salle de bain et deux minute plus tard je l'entend me crier toutes sorte d'injures. Fière de ma bêtise je partie dans ma chambre finir de me préparer pour ce soir.

 **POV Lexa**

Le juke-box au fond jouait une chanson de Regina spektor. Je patientait depuis 1 heure assis à une table près du mur. Comme j'aime pas attendre sans rien faire, j'ai déjà descendu trois bière. J'ai de la chance la nana de ce matin n'était pas la. Bellamy lui est assis au comptoirs, une fille la accoster mais il à du couper cour si jamais la demoiselle qu'ont attendait se pointais. Le pauvre , pour une fois qu'il à la cote .

Finalement aujourd'hui je n'ai fais qu'attendre. Attendre avec Raven, attendre dans le bureau de Kane pendant qu'il me passais un savon mon idée d'emmener Reyes ne lui avait tout simplement pas plu... et la j'attends encore...

Rrahh ! Elle va se pointer ou quoi !

Tien je le connaît lui , c'est Lincoln le pote à Bell . Merde si il me vois il va griller ma couverture ! En plus il risque de distraire Bellamy... Putain une idée vite Lexa ! Il lui faut une diversion... Ok j'ai trouver !

 **À : Reyes**

 **de : Lexa**

Raven, c'est Lexa oublie les

ordre de Kane, ramène toi

au Grounder's.

 **À : Lexa**

 **de: Reyes**

Ok patron quoi de prévu ?

 **À : Reyes**

 **de: Lexa**

Mission séduction, un grand,

crâne rasé. Il distrait Blake

de son but.

 **À : Lexa**

 **de: Reyes**

Ah non ! J'aime pas les chauves !

Pourquoi il le distrait ?

Bellamy est gay ?

 **À : Reyes**

 **de : Lexa**

Putain Reyes ! On s'en fout !

Et non c'est un ami des stup

grouille maintenant !

 **À : Lexa**

 **de: Reyes**

Tu ma appeler Reyes...

\TT/ ….

 **à : Lexa**

 **de: Reyes**

Ok j'arrive.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai préciser à Raven que Bell n'était pas gay. Je m'en fou. Remarque au moins elle sais qu'elle a ses chances.

Une demi heure plus tard, Raven apparaît enfin. Wouha ! Elle prend la mission drague au sérieux

Elle a mis une robe rouge super sexy ! Je vais peut être lui dire que Bellamy est gay finalement...

Je la vois s'avancer vers le comptoir et passer très prêt des garçons. Les deux ne perd pas une miette. Bellamy semble choquer... Et oui mon grand souvent les filles cache bien leur jeu !

Il me regarde , la regarde , et me regarde à nouveau . Léger mouvement de la tête, il a compris.

Je le vois dire un truc à Lincoln et s'éloigner vers les toilettes. Aussitôt Raven en profite pour l'accoster. Parfait.

Ou pas... la barmaid de ce matin est de retour. Merde ! Me faire petite... me faire petite...

Je regarde ma montre. 22H05. Si elle arrive pas avant 23h, je me casse !

La porte s'ouvre encore une fois. Une brune assez fine les cheveux tresser entre vêtue d'un mini short noir et d'un top rouge qu'il laisse apercevoir un corps assez muscler. Plutôt mignonne, elle à de belle jambe.

La porte n'a pas le temps de se refermé qu'une crinière blonde entre à son tour. Est ce que ce serais la fille ? Allez tourne toi ! Et puis merde Bell ! Tu fous quoi la ! Sort de ces putain de chiottes

Enfin la blonde tourne légèrement la tête. Non c'est pas elle.. ça ce peut pas... elle est bien trop jolie pour être la fille du portrait. Ses cheveux encadre parfaitement un visage angélique. Un peut rond, le nez droit. Ses lèvres son finement dessiner. Mais rien sur elle n'est aussi beau que ses yeux. On croirait qu'elle à réussi à enfermé un océan à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive pas me détacher de cette vision.

 **-Cloche?!**

 **-Octavia?**

Je vis une tempête brune sauter dans les bras de mon coéquipier. Mais si l'attention de la jeune fille était 100% consacré à Bell celle de ce dernier était tourné vers mon ange blond.

Puis d'un coup, je compris.

 **-Clarke ?** Lâchât-il .

 _ **à suivre...**_

* * *

fini pour aujourd'hui! je vous préviens que j'aurais du mal à publier ce dimanche! se sera au plus tard mardi! désoler!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour! Bonjour!

voila le chapitre 6 j'ai réussi a trouver le temps de le poster aujourd'hui! Au programme un nouveau Pov et une première rencontre clexa!

merci pour vos review et les nouveau follow et favorie!

Sur ce , bonne lecture!

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

 **Chapitre 6 Interrogatoire**

 **POV : Octavia**

Ça fait maintenant 1 heure que je me ronge les ongles dans la salle d'attente de ce foutu commissariat.

Lincoln est assis à côté de moi en silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous à suivi. Il attend, comme moi, que quelqu'un nous explique la situation. Malgré la situation de mon amie, je me réjouie un peu de ce moment même si jusqu'à présent il n'a casser le silence pour savoir si je voulais boire ou mange quelque chose à plusieurs moment . Je trouve ça trop craquant ça façon de vouloir pourvoir à mes besoins. Mais mon besoin la maintenant c'est des réponses à mes questions.

Tout c'était passer très vite. Au début je n'était pas surprise quand mon frère à appeler Clarke. Ni quand il c'est poster devant elle. Après tout, il l'avait déjà rencontrer.

Non , ce qui m'as choqué, c'est quand une femme est venu à sa rencontre, avait sortie une carte et déclarer : » lieutenant Wood de la brigade criminelle. Nous voudrions vous poser quelque questions, suivez nous ».

Clarke avait suivi sans discuté sous le regarde des curieux du bar, et était monter dans une voiture banalisé avec Bell et l'agent Wood.

Lincoln ma tout de suite proposé de n'emmener la bas et j'ai dit oui. Depuis j'attends là.

Quand Anya m'as parler du portrait cet après midi, j'étaie loin de me douter que tout cela était réel.

La police , recherchais bien Clarke. Ils lui avait tendu une embuscade. Pire Bellamy y avait participer.

Tien , quand on pense au loup...

 **-Octavia, ça va ?**

Je lui lance un regard plein de reproche.

 **-Non ça va pas ! Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à Clarke ?**

 **-Écoute O, je peut pas trop en parler...**

 **-Alors qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!**

 **-Ok … t'énerve pas... tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Clarke aurait peut être des infos sur un homicide.**

 **-Quoi ? C'est pas possible que Clarke sois mêle à ce genre de choses !**

 **-Ça t'en sais rien.**

Je m'énerve un peu plus.

 **-Bien sûr que si ! Clarke est mon amie et je la connaît bien ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'est pas passer par moi ! Ça lui aurait éviter tous ça !**

 **-Mais O, comment je pouvais savoir que c 'était une amie à toi moi ! Je l'ai rencontrer qu'hier je te signal**

 **-…. ta raison désoler...**

 **-Je comprend que tu sois inquiète. Ne t'en fais pas elle sortira très vite.**

 **-Ouais dans quel état ?**

 **-Relax, Lexa ne mange pas les témoins ! Enfin..**.

J'entendis Lincoln rire légèrement à côté de moi.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**

 **-Euh, rien ! Rien !**

Je me retourne vers mon frère, mais ce traître à déjà disparu. Je lâche un gros soupir et me rassoie sur le banc. Lincoln se rapproche de moi et me dit avec un grand sourire.

 **-Tu veux qu'on aille patiente ailleurs ? Devant un café ? Ou autre ?**

Je le regarde un instant, j'ai du mal à percuter qu'il viens de m'inviter. Je réagi soudain, mon teint devenant légèrement rose.

 **-Oui ! ( _Oula tout doux_!). Oui ça me dit bien. Repris-je plus posément. **

**-Ok , attend je leurs dire d'appeler quand ils auront fini.**

Une fois fait , nous sortîmes tout les deux du poste un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **POV Lexa**

La blonde attendait, assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je la regardais au travers de la vitre sans tain. Elle semble perdu, stresser peut être même un peu apeurer. Ça se comprend , elle pensait sûrement passer une agréable soirée entre amis avant qu'on ne la cueille . Elle n'a pas dit un mot durant le trajets jusqu'au poste. Faut dire que j'ai couper cour à tout questionnement au bar. Quand je l'ais vu entrer dans le bar j'ai cru voir un ange. Mais quand j'ai compris qui elle était , je me suis dit que le diable prend souvent de belles apparences et trompe son monde.

Enfin on vas vite clarifier les choses.

J'attrape le dossier de l'enquête et franchis la porte qui nous sépare. Je me poste de l'autre côté de la table bien en face d'elle, et reste debout. Cette posture dominante pourrais m'aider à la faire parler plus vite. Et je sens que j'ai raison . Elle lève la tête pour me regarder et je vois dans c'est yeux l'angoisse de l'inconnue. Des yeux encore plus magnifique , maintenant que je les vois de prêt. Mais j'ai pas temps pour m'extasier. Je feuillette négligemment mon dossier , m'obligeant à interrompre le contact visuel et commence mon spitch.

 **-Clarke Griffin... Domicilier 23 rue de la forêt … En colocation … 23 ans. Casier vierge. Pourriez vous m'établir votre emploi du temps de mardi.**

 **-Euh... Mardi.. j'ai travailler.**

 **-De quel heure à quel heure ? Où ? Quelqu'un peut confirmé ?**

 **-J'ai pris mon service au restaurant « le petit poucet » à 14h et j'ai terminé a 22h. Ensuite je suis partie au grounder's. Et oui mais collègue de travail peuvent confirmé et Bell... euh je veux dire le lieutenant Blake pour le gounder's.**

Elle appelle Bellamy par son prénom maintenant ! Elle le connaît à peine... mais qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! Ok on continue.

 **-Vous pouvez me dire ce que je fais là ? S'il vous plaît ?**

Elle à le mérite d'être poli, mais qu'elle ne s'y trompe pas essayer de m'attendrir marchera pas...

Je lui dit de but en blanc .

 **-On à retrouver un corps mardi soir , un corps dont un élément nous à interpeller . Un élément qui à un rapport avec vous.**

Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Ou bien elle fait semblant. Je décide de pas la ménager et balance devant elle les photos du cadavre.

La réaction ne se fut pas attendre. Même si ce n'était pas celle que j'espérais.

Elle eu gros mouvement de recul,projetant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise 10 secondes plus tôt , un main plaquer sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur et son autre main devant elle comme pour faire barrière entre elle et la photos. Je la vois reculer vers le fond de la salle , puis son teint passa soudain de blanc à vert . Merde... elle va gerbé putain !

Je réussi à fermer les yeux à temps mais ne peut m'empêcher d'entendre quand même le liquide sortir de ça gorge et couler à terre. Je rouvre les yeux. Elle est à genoux . Dans un soupir j'attrape la bouteille d'eau poser sur la table et me dirige vers elle, et m'accroupis à c'est coté en essayant de ne pas vomir a mon tours a cause de l'odeur. C'est ma faute en même temps je lui est montrer la photo la plus dégeux du corps.

Je lui t'en la bouteille . Et la laisse boire tranquillement. Quand elle sembla avoir repris des couleurs je l'aida à ce relever . Ses jambes était chancelante , et elle failli tomber mais se rattrapa à moi. Dans le mouvement mon nez frôla ça chevelure. Elle sent bon...

je l'aide à ce rasseoir et attend encore 2 minutes qu'elle ce soit calmer.

 **-Bon , reprenons vous voulez.**

Elle hoche la tête. Elle ne me regarde plus. Maintenant elle doit avoir peur et honte. Je décide de poursuivre plus doucement .

 **-Vous êtes là pour une raison . Sur le corps que l'on à trouver , il y a un tatouage identique a celui que vous porter à l'intérieur de votre poignet .**

 **-Identique ?**

Elle a enfin relevé le visage vers moi, un air surpris avec remplacer la peur dans ses yeux. Elle reprit.

 **-Euh ce n'est pas possible, mon tatouage est unique c'est moi même qui l'ai dessiner.**

 **-Vraiment ? Alors expliqué moi ça !**

Je lui tend un gros plan du tatouage. Elle le fixe incrédule, puis relève sa manche pour regarder le sien . Elle reste muette un instant semblant réfléchir. Pour me regarde et dit :

 **-Vous faite erreur, c'est pas les mêmes.**

 **-Qu'est ce que vous racontez !**

Je fit le tours de la table et viens me placer à côté d'elle.

 **-Regardez, c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air identique, mais le mien comporte 5 étoiles et les branches de mes étoiles sont colorer en noir à droite et en blanc à gauche , alors sur cette photo il y en à 4 et les couleurs sont inversé.**

 **-Oui vous avez raison... euh...**

Merde je crois que j'ai fait une boulette ! Ça se trouve elle ne sais rien et le tatouage c'est un pur hasard...

Son regard est fixé sur le tatouage de la photo. Elle réfléchi. Je vais voir si elle reconnaît Jaha.

 **-Et cet homme ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ?**

 **-Non je ne l'ai jamais vu aucun des deux hommes.**

 **-Une dernière question , vous dite que votre tatouage est unique , que vous l'avez dessiné vous même, avez vous dessiner pour quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **-Non. Et si ça devait arriver je n'aurait jamais dessiner un semblable à celui ci.**

Son regard est devenu dur d'un coup. Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas le fait que son tatouage est été plagié …

 **-Ok. Vous pouvez y aller. Mais rester en ville au cas ou.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et lui la ouvre. Elle se tourne vers moi et dit.

 **-Euh... je suis vraiment désoler pour...**

Elle regarde gêné vers son vomi.

 **-Ce n'est rien, des jeunes filles qui vomi devant une photo on en a tout les jours.**

Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Pourquoi je la console...

le l'entend soudain rire. Un rire simple et franc. Un beau rire.

 **-Au revoir lieutenant.**

 **-Au revoir mlle Griffin.**

Elle me lance un magnifique dernier sourire avant de franchir la porte, me laissant seul avec gravé dans ma tête, le son pur d'un rire, la tendresse d'un sourire , l'immensité d'un océan bleu et … sniff , sniff... et l'odeur aigre d'un vomi...


	7. Chapter 7

hello!

on est jeudi!

un seul pov ce chapitre et pas beaucoup d'avancement désoler!

merci pour les reviews les follows et bonjours aux nouveaux!

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

 **Chapitre 7 : vas t'en**

 **POV : Clarke**

Je m'avachis sur le canapé en entrant dans l'appartement. Je suis vidé, sonné et perdu.

Qu'est ce qu'il c'était passer au juste ? Comment un si beau début de soirée avait pu finir de la sorte ? Après avoir déguster des sushi avec O, on s'était préparer pour partir au Grounder's. La musique à fond dans la voiture, à rire et chanter, pleine d'espoirs de rencontre et de joie.

Mais en arrivant, première ombre au tableau, le frère de O était là et j'espérais qu'il ne nous collerais pas. Mon soucis paru bien dérisoire lors ce qu'un femme c'était présenter à moi comme étant de la police et ma demander de venir avec eux au commissariat. Eux, bien sûr, le lieutenant Wood et Bellamy. J'ai été vraiment surprise aussi d'avoir reconnu la fille que j'avais aperçu le matin même et qui était rentrer dans le bar. Au final on me recherchais bien et si nous étions parti 5 mn plus tard elle m'aurait trouver dès le matin. Je crois bien que j'aurais préféré. Ça aurais été moins dur peut être.

L'attente dans la salle d'interrogatoire était atroce, je me posais mille questions. Pourquoi je suis là , qu'est ce que j'ai fait , est ce que ça a un rapport avec Finn ?

Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, le regard sévère, un dossier en main. Et mon angoisse augmente, elle dégage tellement de force que j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait m'engloutir rien qu'avec son regard.

Elle à confirmé mon identité, demander mon emploi du temps, puis est rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Une pale copie de mon tatouage était l'objet de questionnement dans un homicide.

Et dire que j'ai vomi en voyant les photos... La honte... Elle a du me prendre pour une petite nature...

Remarque après ça elle c'est montrer beaucoup plus douce. Et sur la fin j'ai même eu le droit à un peu d'humour. Je crois finalement qu'elle s'en est voulu de m'avoir traumatiser et elle à dû vouloir se rattraper. C'était mignon !

Je suis sortie de ma rêverie quand Octavia déposa devant moi deux verres à vin et une bouteille de rouges.

 **-O, tu gère !**

 **-Je sais ma belle !**

Octavia nous servi et après avoir trinquer et bu une longue gorger elle me dit.

 **-Est ce que ça va Clarke ? Ta presque rien dit dans la voiture.**

J'avais déjà tout raconter à O devant le Commissariat. Elle avait été profondément choqué par toute cette histoire.

 **-Oui ça va , je commence à faire redescendre la pression la.**

 **-Si tu veux en reparler n'hésite pas, je suis la.**

 **-Merci mais j'ai plus envi de me rappeler ce cauchemars. Par contre il me semble que toi tu as des choses à me dire...**

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air super sérieux. Elle baisse les sien honteuse.

Adorable ! Elle doit croire que je lui en veux de pas être rester attendre au commissariat.

-O ?

Elle relève la tête et je lui adresse un grand sourire. Ses yeux illumine d'un coup et commence à enchaîne ses explications.

 **-Clarke je suis vraiment désoler de pas avoir été la quand tu es sorti de l'interrogatoire !**

 **-C'est rien ! En te voyant revenir avec Lincoln, j'ai compris que s'était pour la bonne cause, aller raconte moi tout !**

 **-Ok ! Enfaîte des que tu es partie avec les flics, il m'a proposer de m'accompagne au poste. J'ai dit oui de toute façon j'ai pas le permis donc... On est arrive au poste, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre comme ça ! Bell a fini par arrivé,et nous à sommairement expliquer la situation comme je te l'ai dit. C'est là que ça c'est passer...**

Octavia reste figé dans un sourire béa. Je suis sûr qu'elle se repasse la scène en boucle dans ça tête .

 **-La suite O !**

 **-Oui pardon ! Alors il c'est tourné vers moi, il ma fixé droit dans les yeux et ma dit « tu veux qu'on aille patienter ailleurs ? Devant un café ? Enfin si ça te dit de.. ». il bafouillait un peu sur la fin ! Trop mimi !**

 **-J'imagine !**

 **-Forcement j'ai dit oui. On est allez dans un bar juste à côté. Je crois qu'il le connaît bien il a dit bonjour à pas mal de monde. Il c'est comporter comme un vrai gentleman ! Il a tirer ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir ! T'imagine ! Qui fait ça à notre époque ?**

 **-Ouais c'est carrément pas fréquent !**

 **-Ensuite il à commander, et on à parler de tout et de rien. Après que tu es appeler pour qu'on vienne te chercher, sur le chemin du retour , il me demander si j'avais envie que l'on se revoir...**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Et j'ai dit OOUUIII !**

 **-Hahahha ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit que se soir ce serait la bonne !**

 **-Ouais mais j'aurais quand même préférer que tout ça se passe au grounder's … avec toi et...**

 **-T'en fait pas O ! moi en tout cas je suis super content que tu es pu de rapprocher de lui même si pour ça il a fallu que je me fasse arrêter !**

 **-Ah Clarke , qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi ?**

 **-Une pauvre petite créature en manque de câlin !**

– **Hahaha !**

Octavia se jeta sur moi les bras grands ouvert, et je répondis à son étreinte avec bonheur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même ambiance. Et le temps d'une heure ou deux je pu oublier le cauchemars qu'était se début de soirée.

Le lendemain je me réveillais à 10h et quelques . Putain comme j'ai mal au crâne !

Je sors de mon lit et passe directement à la salle de bain. J'ai une sale tête. Au final après le vin on est passer à la vodka... mauvaise idée.. J'ai des méga cerne, j'ai la nausée..

Je prend une douche bien chaude, ça vas mieux, mais je prend quand même de l'aspirine.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire un bon café. En passant par le salon, je vois l'ampleur des dégât. _Mon dieux on était pas que toutes les deux c'est pas possible !_

Un désordre sans nom règne ici . Les coussin du canapé sont dispersé dans toute la pièce, des cds sont éparpiller par terre, on à réussi à tuer une pauvre plante verte...

Pff , bien joué O toi t'es en cours.. bon café et c'est partie ! En plus je bosse cet après midi la poisse.

Je viens de terminé de ramasser les restes de la plantes. Pas sur qu'elle ressuscite.

Drinngg !

Drinngg !

Tien ? Qui c'est … je regarde l'heure 13h déjà. Dans une 1 heure je dois être au taf.

Je regarde par l'œil de judas et mon cœur arrête de battre. C'est lui . C'est Finn.

Je recule terrifier . Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Je veux pas le voir.

 **-Clarke je sais que tu es la ! J'entends du bruit.**

Respire Clarke. Je me dirige vers la commode du salon, ouvre le tiroir et récupère une bombe lacrymogène. Je me décide après à lui ouvrir la porte.

Je suis choquer par ce que je vois . Il a terriblement maigri. Ses cheveux sont plus long et sale. Ses yeux sont vide et il a le tain pâle.

Il remarque tout de suite ce que je tien fermement dans ma main droite. Je veux pas que ça dure trois plombe.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux Finn ?**

 **-Je peut rentrer ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Clarke , pardon pour la dernière fois.**

– **Comment ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?**

 **-Pardon Clarke !**

 **-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me bat puis tu disparaît pendant deux ans et la tu te pointe chez moi pour dire « pardon Clarke » !**

Je sent la colère monter crescendo . Si au début j'avais peur , la je suis en fureur.

 **-Clarke tu sais j'ai changé ! je..je deal plus je te promet !**

 **-Non maintenant la drogue tu te l'injecte...**

 **-Clarke non, je suis pas dépendant...**

 **-A d'autre Finn. Maintenant vas t'en , je dois allez bosser.**

Je m'apprête à fermer la porte sur lui mais il la bloque avec son bras.

 **-Tu travail ? Ou ça ? Je pourrais passer te voir et après on irais boire un coup comme avant !**

 **-NON FINN !**

 **-Mais...**

Mon poing se rester plus encore autour de mon arme. Il le vois et commence enfin à reculer.

 **-Sort de ma vie Finn. Pour toujours.**

Je claque la porte sur son visage dépiter et referme à clé.

Je fait quelque pas en arrière et m'écroule par terre en pleurant. J'avais eu peur, très peur . Mais surtout très mal...

je fini par me calmer un peu . J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'appelle O mais elle ne répond pas alors je lui laisse une message en essayant d'avoir une voie normal.

 **-salut la guerrière ! J'espère que ta pas trop mal au crâne ! Je fini le taf vers 21 h si ça te dit soirée pizza : film bisous.**

13h35 , faut que je file.


	8. chapitre 8

hello!

chapitre 8! pas grand chose à dire à par merci pour les reviews et bonjour aux nouveaux!

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

MaraCapucin: ravi que ça t'es plus malgré le manque d'action!

Little Monkey Fanfic: bienvenue à toi! tu aras les réponse à es questions dans les futurs chapitres!

chaa1707: et on le reverra à coup sur! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : regroupement**

 **POV Bellamy**

Ça fait 4 jours que l'on à retrouver le corps de Wallace dans le Kiosque. Après l'audition de Clarke mercredi, nous nous somme penché sur le possible lien entre Jaha et Wallace. Jasper ma rapporter les résultats des analyses de la fabrique de boîte. Ça n'avait rien donné. Maintenant c'est Reyes qui épluche les registres de compte de la boîte au cas ou un nom aurais un lien avec l'enquête en cours.

Pendant ce temps Lex et moi avions récupérer au affaire classé le dossier de l'affaire du sang.

 **-Pff tu parle on va rien trouver la dedans !**

 **-sois pas pessimiste Bell.**

 **-Ok alors je récapitule. Thélonius Jaha, 52 ans , tuer à l'arme blanche , 37 blessures, leader du gang des sky-people. Le gang était réputer violant et possédait une grosse par du marché de la drogue, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit tuer. Après quoi les autres on tous pris la tangente.**

 **-Exact. Mais on en à retrouver un Cage Wallace. Nous avions de gros soupçon sur ça participation au trafic, mais maintenant c'est sûr ! C'est pas par hasard qu'il on le même tatouage. Je te pari que les deux meurtres sont liés.**

 **-Yep, donc maintenant ce qu'il nous fraudais savoir c'est quel est le point commun. Faut dire que la méthode d'assassinat n'est pas la même. Et l'écart entre les deux meurtres est assez grand.**

 **-C'est pas faux. Ok , tu devrais appeler Lincoln et voir si il peut pas nous faire parvenir le dossier du gang. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra y trouver des réponses.**

 **-Je suis d'accord. Je m'en charge.**

J'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro de Lincoln. Après trois sonnerie il décroche.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-salut mon vieux ! Comment ça va au stup ?**

 **-Oh ! Euh salut Bell ! Ça va ici c'est assez calme ce mois ci , va savoir pourquoi.**

– **Te plaint pas ! Nous on est en plein rush ! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, tu pourrai me rendre un service ?**

– **Si c'est dans mes cordes, pas de problème.**

 **-On aurait besoin d'avoir accès au dossier sur le gang des sky-people. De tout le dossier, tous leurs membres.**

 **-Rien que ça ! Ok je vais voir ce que je peut faire.**

 **-Super merci ! Ça urg par contre le capitaine est sous pression on attend le commissaire en fin d'après midi alors si on pouvais ne serrais se qu'avoir l'air d'avoir avancer...**

j'entends Lincoln rire au bout du fil. Il ce moque de moi le salaud !

 **-T'en fait pas je m'en occupe des que j'arrive au bureau !**

 **-t'es pas encore au bureau à cette heure ?**

 **-Euh ...j'avais un renc... un rendez vous ce matin.**

 **-Oh ! Un rendez-vous galant ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ?**

 **-J'ai pas dit que c'était un rencard !**

 **-Arête me la fait pas à moi ! Ta hésite avant de dire rendez-vous ! Aller raconte !**

– **Une autre fois. Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau.**

BIP, BIP, BIP,

Quoi il me raccroche au nez maintenant ? Il me cache un truc le coquin ! Ou alors il à peur que je lui pique ça conquête. En même temps ça serait pas la première fois …

 **-Alors il à dit quoi ?**

 **-Il s'en occupe.**

 **-Ok**

Le reste de la mâtiné fut consacrer à passer des coup de fil lire encore et encore des pages de compte rendu et témoignage de l'affaire du sang. Je fut soulager de voir la pendule indiqué midi vingt pour prétexte le pose du déjeuner . J'allais en faire par à Wood, quand Lincoln débarqua avec un carton entre les mains qu'il déposa lourdement devant moi. Avec un sourire vicieux il retira le couvercle pour dévoiler le contenue.

Des dizaines, non des centaines de dossier bien épais …

 **-Tien Blake , le dossier du gang !**

 **-merci...**

 **-Mais de rien !**

 **-dit donc t'a été rapide !** Dit Lexa.

– **Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour mon pote Bellamy.**

 **-Ouais je t'en dois une.**

 **-Bon je vous laisse faire une bonne lecture !**

 **-Attend Linc tu ma pas raconter ce matin !**

Il se retourna quelque peut embarrasser . Il n'a pas du tout envi d'en parler je me demande pourquoi.

Lexa le sort de ce mauvais pas s'en même s'en rendre compte.

 **-Blake tu crois vraiment qu'on n'a le temps ! On n'a tout ça à éplucher avant dimanche !**

Lincoln me lance un sourire compatissant avant de repartir ver l'ascenseur.

 **-Lex on vas manger avant ?**

 **-Pas le temps.**

 **-Mais je tiendrait pas moi !**

 **-Pff .. Ok commande au chinois !**

 **-On va avoir besoin de renfort...**

 **-Ta raison. Demande à Kane pour avoir les gars du labo .**

 **POV : Raven**

Je tournais la page 150 du livre de compte n°2 sur 15 . j'avais déjà passer 3 heures dessus ce matin et à ce train là j'en avais pour tout le week-end. Merci du cadeaux Lexa ! Je suis sûr qu'elle la fait exprès !

Jasper et Monty avais subitement disparut quand elle est venu déposer le paquet dans le bureau du labo, ils ont senti le truc venir de loin eux . Mais moi, pauvre nouille, j'étais juste contente de penser qu'elle était venir me faire un coucou... Tu parle ! Maintenant ces deux guignols s'amusait à débattre sur l'avenir de Rey dans star wars , pendant que moi je m'arrachais les cheveux.

Le capitaine Kane fit irruption dans le labo au moment ou mes deux collègues avait commencer une bataille de sabre laser avec des règles.

 **-Grenn ! Jordi ! Est ce qu'on vous paie pour jouer non !? Alors bouger votre cul à l'étage du dessus les lieutenants Wood et Blake on besoin de renfort !**

Allez ! prenez ça !

 **-Vous aussi Reyes !**

Quoi moi ?! Remarque à choisir entre ça et les livres de compte...

 **-Allez les gars à nous de jouer !**

Nous passâmes devant Kane qui accentua son regarde sévère quand les garçons passèrent devant lui. Arrivé à l'étage, nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au bureau de nos demandeur. Un tas de dossier avait été reparti en plusieurs pile . Lexa été déjà en train d'en feuilleté un et Bellamy était avachi dans son fauteuil à manger des nouilles chinoise. Mince, même comme ça il est craquant !

 **-Salut . Nous dit ce dernier. Servez vous il y en à pour tout le monde.** Continuât-il en désignant des boîte en carton sur la table semblable à celle qu'il tenait.

 **-Chouette je meurs de faim !** Dit Jasper

 **-Tu pense qu'a bouffer de toute façon.** Rétorqua Monty.

 **-Même pas vrai !**

 **-C'est ça …**

Jasper et Monty continuaient de se chamaillé. Je pris à ma part et m'approcha de Bellamy en faisant mon plus beau sourire.

 **-Merci c'est sympas d'avoir penser à nous.**

Il me regarda surpris.

 **-C'est pas moi , c'est elle.** Me dit-il en désignant Lexa d'un signe de tête.

Quelle quiche je fais ! J'essaie de me rapprocher mais je me trompe de destinataire pour le compliment... je vais faire comme si il ne c'est rien passer. De toute façon personne à remarqué mon essaie manqué . Même pas lui .

 **-Merci Lexa !** Lui dis-je.

 **-Humm.**

 **-Quoi ? La grande Lexa Wood laisse une laborantine l'appeler par son prénom?! sans vouloir te vexé Reyes, hein !** S'écria Bellamy

 **-Pas de problème.** Répondis-je toute penaude.

Lexa elle n'a pas relever. Non seulement il remarque mes efforts mais en plus je suis juste une « laborantine ». en faîte c'est peut être juste un abruti. Mais un abruti canon ! Ok je laisse tomber pour le moment. Mon regarde tombe sur la table. Il reste une boîte et je vois Jasper qui à déjà fini la sienne se précipiter sur celle la . Un rapide coup d'œil Lexa n'a toujours pas manger. J'intercepte Jasper avant qu'il n'y touche.

 **-Bas les pattes morfale ! C'est à Lexa !**

J'attrape la boîte et la tend à Lexa. Celle ci semble enfin remarquer ma présence et me prend la boîte des mains.

 **-Merci RAVEN .**

Je rêve ou elle à grave appuyer en disant mon prénom ?

 **-C'est Raven ton prénom ?** Demande Bellamy.

 **-Oui .**

 **-J'aime bien.**

Je me met à rougir violemment. Il aime bien ! Il s'intéresse quand même un peu à moi alors ! Je me tourne vers Lexa qui sourie discrètement et me fait un clin d'œil. Quoi sérieux elle avait capté mon béguin ?

 **-Ouais ça te va bien tu ressemble assez à un corbeau.**

 **-Ah bon ?** Fis-je.

 **-Bas ta des cheveux noir,tu parle fort, et comme les charognards t'es souvent à tourner autour des cadavres à la morgue.**

Je reste sans voix. J'ai rien dit . C'est un Abruti...

je m'assoie dans mon coin en boudant pour finir mes pâtes. Je rumine dans mon coin. Je parle pas fort, mes cordes vocal sont juste plus développer que la moyenne. Et puis je suis pas un charognard moi je bouffe pas les cadavres à la morgue moi ! Attend une minute... comment il sais que je descend souvent à la morgue ?

 **-Bon aller fini la récré il y a du boulot !** Dit soudain Lexa.

 **-Oh ! Lex, encore 5 mn !**

 **-Non je veux pas y passer tout mon week-end je suis sensé avoir mon dimanche pour une fois.**

 **-Pfff !**

 **-Les savants fou, vous approchez.**

 **-Moi c'est Jasper et lui Monty ! Dit Jasper plein d'entrain . Je suis honorer de pouvoir travailler avec vous lieutenant Wood !**

 **-On s'en fout.** Lui répondit-elle stoïquement.

Pauvre Jasper, il à l'air tout triste mais il comprend pas que Lexa n'est juste pas du genre à montrer c'est sentiment mais je suis sûr qu'elle à retenu leurs prénoms. Et j'ai vu juste quand elle déclara.

 **-Bien on recherche des types qui pourrais avoir été proche de Thélonius Jaha ou Cage Wallace. On dois éplucher tous ces dossiers, ils contiennent tous les membres connue du gang des sky-peoples. Jasper prend ce tas là et Monty celui là. Raven je t'es laisser ceux là se sont ceux dont on à pas beaucoup d'indice ou dont les soupçons sont flou . Alors je compte sur ton sens du détaille pour ne rien laisser t'échapper.**

Quel marque je confiance ! Je suis super toucher ! Jasper attrape son tas la mine maussade et je lui donne de petite tape amical pour l'encourager. Monty passe en mode super concentré et moi j'attrape mon tas et commence à marcher vers la table de travail Je vois Lexa s'assoie en face de Bellamy. Puis se raviser pour se poser à coté.

Décidément elle avait tout compris. Je m'assoie donc à ma place.

Finalement l'après midi allait me plaire. Bosser sur un gros coup, avec une super équipe, ma nouvelle amie Lexxaaa ! Mais surtout en face de mon beau brun.

* * *

ha si , j'avais un truc à dire! je part en vacances pendant deux semaines et je suis pas sur d'avoir internet la bas! donc je m'excuse par avance si je ne publie pas dans les temps!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! coucou!

me voila de retour de vacances !

un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude . je n'est pas pu répondre au review et je m'en excuse!

ma boîte mail est saturer de message du sites entre mes follows et cie! j'ai un sacré retard! et pour le coup ce soir c'est deux épisode de the 100 que je vais rattraper! allez je vous laisse !

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : repos !**

 **POV : Lexa**

Je referme le dossier que je viens de finir et il rejoins le tas des lectures fini. Il est déjà 17h30.

J'en peu plus. Je veux du café .

 **-Hey les gars ! Il y en a un qui peut aller cherché des cafés ?**

 **-Yes , j'y vais lieutenant Wood !**

Jasper c'était proposer aussitôt. M'étonne pas depuis tout à l'heure ses jambes s''agitait dans des tic nerveux. Il tien pas en place celui la.

Je fouille dans ma veste et sort un billet de 20.

 **-Tien prend aussi des truc à mangé.**

 **-Ok !**

Deux minute à peine que Jasper soit sorti, Kane rentre a son tour dans le bureau. Mais il n'est pas seul.

 **-Jeunes gens.**

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers lui et en apercevant qui le suivais on se lève tous d'un seul homme. Bellamy prend les devants et vas à la rencontre de la femme charismatique qui venait d'entrer

 **-Commissaire Porter ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir !** Dit-il en tendant une main.

 **-Pas de courbette devant moi , Lieutenant ?**

 **-Blake madame , Bellamy Blake !**

 **-Oui... Ah ! Lieutenant Wood ! Alors Kane à t'il réussi à enfin vous trouver un vrai partenaire ?**

 **-Oui commissaire, Le lieutenant Blake ici présent.** Répondis-je tous sourire.

Pauvre Bellamy il s'est prit un vent , je lui dois bien ça alors je continue :

 **-Il est le seul capable de me suivre et de comprendre mon raisonnement alors oui c'est un bon partenaire.**

 **-Ha...**

Elle tourne la tête vers Bell et le jauge de la tête au pied. J'en profite pour lever le pouce à l'attention de ce dernier qui adressa un simple sourire à Porter. Puis le commissaire reprit en me regardant.

 **-Alors ou en êtes vous dans l'affaire en cours ?**

 **-Nous n'avons malheureusement encore aucun suspect. Actuellement nous cherchons dans les ancien membre du gang des sky people pour voir si l'un deux aurait eu des relation étroite avec la victime.**

 **-Pourquoi ces recherche parmi le gang ?**

 **-On à découvert que la victime en faisait parti et que c'était un proche de Jaha.**

 **-Jaha ? De l'affaire du sang ?**

 **-Oui de plus il possède tout les deux le même tatouage, il y des chance que ça est un rapport. De plus la disposition du cadavre fait penser à un soleil, comme celui du tatouage.**

 **-Vraiment ? Vous avez une photo ?**

Raven avance tout de suite le dossier en main , et le dépose entre les mains du commissaire directement ouvert à la page voulu. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est réactive !

 **-Wood il n'y à vraiment que vous pour ne pas laisse échapper ce genre de détaille.**

J'envoie un discret « je te l'avais dit » à Bellamy qui me retourna une grimace.

 **-Bien je vous laisse à vos recherche . Tenez moi au courant de toute avancer Marcus.**

 **-Bien sûr Indra.**

A peine nos supérieur parti que Raven se tourna vers moi.

 **-Et bas dis donc ta la cote toi !**

 **-Que veux tu , la rançon du succès !**

On éclate tous de rire. Même moi.

 **-J'ai louper Quoi ?** Demanda Jasper en entrent les bras chargé .

 **-Rien apporte plutôt les provisions.** Dit Monty

 **-Voila les cafés et des beignets !**

 **-Cool super Jasper ! Il sont à quoi demanda Raven**

 **-Chocolat bien sûr !** -

Arg nan ! Pas chocolat... t'en pis je me contente du café. Raven s'approche de moi.

 **-Tu prend pas de beignet ?**

 **-Non j'aime pas le chocolat.**

 **-Sérieux ? T'aime quoi comme beignet si c'est pas le chocolat ?**

 **-Framboise. j'aime la framboise.**

 **-Bas la prochaine alors..**

 **-Allez on se remet au travail on est loin d'avoir fini.**

La journée du samedi ce passa de la même façon. On avait bien avancer il restait un quart des dossier à étudier. Je suis rentrer chez moi vannez de ma semaine. J'avais tellement d'heure supp que Kane à refuser que je loupe mon jour de repos demain. Raven m'avais rassurer en me disant qu'elle s'occuperait avec Jasper et Monty de finir les dossiers et qu'elle appelle si elle trouve quelque chose. Y'a pas à dit c'est trois la ont beau avoir l'air immature c'est pas le cas. Je commence à les apprécier. Mais qu'est ce que je dit, à les supporter plutôt.

Je me pose dans mon fauteuil tout moelleux, un gin tonic à la main. J'allume la télé et commence à zapper sur toutes les chaînes. Je suis bien là et j'ai déjà sommeil . Remarque ma plus longue nuit cette semaine a durer à peine 5 heures.

Je sursaute quand mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde qui m'appelle. C'est Nyko, un de mais vieux pote du lycée. Je décroche et dit avec Bonheur :

 **-Nyko ! Comment vas tu ? Sa fais plaisir de t'avoir !**

 **-Salut mon petit raton !**

 **-Arrête m'appelle pas comme ça !**

 **-Et pourquoi pas !**

 **-Laisse tomber ! Raconte moi plutôt comment ce passe tes cours ?**

 **-Mieux que mon internat en tout cas ! Ils m'en font baver ces salauds de chirurgiens !**

 **-Quelle idée de vouloir être toubib aussi !**

 **-Faudra bien quelqu'un pour sauver tes miches si tu prend une balle !**

 **-J'aime ton optimisme quand il s'agit de mon avenir...**

Nyko se met à rire. Dieu comme il m'avait manqué !

 **-Dit plutôt que de s'échauffer l'oreille au téléphone si on mangeais ensemble demain midi ?**

 **-Super idée ! Je ne bosse pas en plus !**

 **-Alors c'est parfait ! Je passe te prendre à midi d'accord ?**

 **-Ok à demain alors !**

 **-A demain mon petit raton !**

 **-ARRETE DE M'APPEL...**

Il m'a raccrocher au nez. Je m'aperçois que je ne sais même pas ou on vas. Tan-pis , de toute façon connaissant Nyko je dois pas m'attendre à du grand luxe. Enfin un dimanche normal ou je vais juste manger avoir un ami et me détendre ! J'éteins la télé il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je me décide plutôt a aller chouchouter mes plantes. Je me change en tenue de combat et sort par la baie vitrée. Comme il commence à faire nuit je met en route ma guirlande d'ampoule multicolore. L'avantage à habité au dernier étage , c'est que j'ai le droit au toit plat en guise de balcon. Enfin jardin serai plus approprier comme nom vu toutes les plantes que j'y cultive. Je met mes écouteur pour ne pas entendre les bruits de la ville en bas et commence mes soins auprès des plantes.

 **POV Clarke**

Je peaufine les nuages du ciel azur de mon tableau. Il représente une grande plage de sable blanc. J'y ai incorporer l'épave d'une barque échouer contre un rocher. Je suis plutôt fière de l'effet de l'écume que j'ai réussi à produire. Après une dernière retouche je m'éloigne pour voir le résultat.

Voilà il est terminer ! 3 semaines que je bosse dessus, ma plus grande difficulté à été de rendre le sable le plus réaliste possible. Je lâche un soupire de contentement et de bien être. Depuis petite le dessin puis la peinture m'ont toujours aider à faire le vide dans ma tête et à prendre du recul.

Le milieu de semaine avait été difficile. Entre l'interrogatoire et le retour de Finn j'ai cru pété un plomb . Heureusement que O était là. Elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été la jeudi matin mais en même temps personne n'aurais pu prédire ce qui allait ce passe ce jour là.

 **-Non mais ça va pas , à quel heure tu t'es levée ?**

Je sursaute à la voix d'Octavia. Je me retourne et la trouve sur le pas de porte de sa chambre, les yeux plisser par la lumière ambiante.

 **-Sérieux Clarke il est 9h du mat et à voir l'état de tes mains ça fait un moment que tu peint.**

Je sourie à ma meilleur amie. Et me dirige vers la cuisine pour nous servir deux cafés. Elle s'assied en face de moi et vers la moitie de la sucrière dans son café.

 **-Doucement O ça va être trop sucré !**

 **-Et alors j'aime bien le sucre.**

 **-Tu parle je suis sûr que c'est imbuvable ton truc !**

 **-N'importe quoi d'abord et tu ma toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es levé si tôt.**

Je sirote mon café et attend que ça passe je voulais pas encore inquiété Octavia inutilement.

 **-Ta encore fait un cauchemars ? C'est ça ?**

– **...**

 **-Clarke ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir directement !**

 **-O vraiment je vais pas venir me réfugier dans ton lit des que mes rêves ne sont plus rose !**

 **-Dit pas n'importe quoi je suis ton amie quand même !**

 **-Et quand Lincoln commencera à venir dormir ici ? Même si j'adore rejoindre ton corps tout chaud il va bien falloir que je me sèvre !** Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle éclate de rire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

 **-Tu sais Clarke. Même si lui et moi ça deviens sérieux tu sera toujours une priorité pour moi. T'es comme ma sœur ok ? L'oubli jamais.**

Je lui sourie et ne pu m'empêcher de faire le tour de la table pour me jeter dans ses bras.

 **-Merci O. je t'adore.**

Je reste comme ça encore quelque seconde et m'éloigne d'elle pour retourner à ma place.

 **-Alors ce rencard vendredi tu es rentrer tard...**

O fit la moue, puis un sourire vint s'étirer sur son visage.

 **-Et bien on n'est allez au Gournder's en premier. Après on à marché un peu et il m'a propose d'aller chez lui. Il voulait pas que la soirée se termine si tôt et comme il voulait pas non plus te déranger.**

 **-Alors ça y est vous avez franchi le capte ?!**

– **...oui**

 **-Génial O je suis trop contente !**

Je l'étais sincèrement. Elle méritait un mec bien après tous les cons avec qui elle était sortie. Et Lincoln était un mec bien et en plus il lui plaisait. Il y avais cependant une ombre au tableau. Lincoln était un ami du frère à Octavia, et tout le monde sais à quel point, même moi qui ne les vu qu'une seul fois, que son frère est chiant quand il s'agit des copains d'Octavia . Et vu que la il s'agissait d'un ami, les deux tourtereaux appréhendais la réaction de Bellamy.

Je me dit que maintenant je serait peu êtres amener à fréquente ce gars plus souvent...

 **-Et lui il est le coéquipier du lieutenant Wood, alors peut être que je la fréquenterais aussi un jour...**

 **-Clarke... tu pense tout haut là.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Non ! je m'en suis pas aperçu j'ai dit ma dernière pensée tout haut...la honte, j'essaie de suite de me justifier.

 **-ah pardon ! Ça m'arrive souvent ces temps ci ! En faite je me disais que puisque que tu sort avec le meilleur ami de ton frère, on serais amener à le voir plus souvent. Ton frère .**

O me jette un regard malicieux et commence à me taquiner en me disant.

 **-Et la sexy lieutenant Wood par la même occasion...**

 **-Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Elle est super terrifiante !**

 **-C'est ça … Enfin bref, tu devrais te dépêcher il est 10h et tu dois encore enlever toute la peinture qui recouvre ta figure.**

Je profite de l'échappatoire que m'offre Octavia pour me précipiter dans la salle de bain. Je referme la porte en entendant le rire de mon amie devant ma fuite.

Elle avait raison. On aurait dit que j'avais voulu faire d'autres nuages sur ma joue et mon front.

Je rentrai sous la douche et laissais mon esprit vagabondé pendant que je me lavais. Il dériva bien vite vers la silhouette de l'agent Wood. Ces cheveux attaché en un chignon , des lèvres pulpeuses, ça chemise épouse parfaitement ses courbes... Octavia avait raison pour ça aussi. Elle est vraiment sexy. Mais le plus beau par dessus tout, ce sont ses yeux vert au regard profond. D'abord dur, qui ma valus d'être terrifier, puis plus doux , qui m'a tout de suite rassurer.

Je sors de la douche enfin propre et fini de me préparer. J'attrape mes affaire pour le boulot et me dirige vers la porte d'entrer . J'entends O rire dans ça chambre elle est au téléphone, sûrement avec Lincoln. Je sourie puis franchi la porte.

 **-Clarke ! Le cheese cake de la 5 !**

 **-Oui chef !**

J'attrape le dessert qui viens rejoindre sur mon plateau la coupe colonel, la crème brûlée et le café gourmand de la table 5 et me dirige vers elle.

 **-Alors la crème brûlée ?**

 **-pour moi.**

– **D'accord ensuite la glace ici, le cheese cake... Et pour finir le café. Voilà bonne fin de repas messieurs dames !**

Des que j'en est fini avec eux je m'avance vers une autre table dons les client viennent de partir et commence à la débarrasser. La porte s'ouvre et ma collègue vient accueillir les nouveaux visiteurs.

 **-Clarke, j'ai installer deux personnes à la 8 tu peux t'en occuper j'ai encore plein de plat à envoyer ?**

 **-Pas de problème Harper !**

 **-Merci tu me sauve! Je leurs est déjà donner la carte.**

Je fini de débarrasser la table et amène la vaisselle sales à la plonge. Je présume qu'ils ont pas encore choisi mais je vais quand même leurs demander si il veule prendre l'apéritif. Je m'avance vers eux et me stop net quand j'aperçois une silhouette familière. D'un coup je commence à avoir trop chaud.

C'est elle. C'est l'agent Wood . Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Mais je suis bête ou quoi ! Elle vient déjeuner ! Avec un homme... En tête à tête...

Ressaisi toi Clarke et va prendre cette foutu commande !

Je me rapproche de la table et plus je suis prêt plus je peu détailler son visage. Aujourd'hui elle à les cheveux détacher. Ils reposes tranquillement dans son dos. Elle semble apaiser. Et un léger sourire étire ses lèves. L'homme en face d'elle parle avec de grand geste. Il à un regard doux.

J'arrive a leurs niveau et avec un sourire je leurs demande.

 **-Bonjour ! Désirez vous un apéritif ?**


	10. Chapter 10

hey bonjour!

chapitre 10 !plus long !

merci pour vos review!

bonjour aux petits nouveaux !

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : de ses nouvelles**

 **POV : Lexa**

 **-Bonjour ! Désirez vous un apéritif ?**

Je fixe bêtement la jeune femme qui vient de nous parler. Jeune femme qui n'est d'autre que Clarke Griffin que nous avons interpeller l'autre jours. Je n'ai même pas tilter quand nous avons passer la porte du restaurant que c'était « le petit poucet » celui la même ou elle disait travailler. Drôle de coïncidence. Je la détaille dans mes pensées. Elle porte un pantalon style tailleur noir et une chemise vert pomme portant l'écusson du restaurant. Ses cheveux sont relever par une queue de cheval, elle est légèrement maquillé. Elle me fixe elle aussi je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– **Je prendrais un kir cassis s'il vous plaît. Et toi ?**

Mes yeux sont encrer dans les siens et je met un certain temps avant de comprendre que l'on me parle.

 **-Euh. Pardon, la même chose s'il vous plaît.**

 **-Très bien je vous apporte ça tout de suite.**

Elle nous sourie puis part vers le bar. Je la regarde s'éloigner et en profite pour mater ses fesses. De jolie fesses que son pantalon met bien en valeur...

 **-Tout vas bien Lex ?** Me dit Nyko, un sourire narquois collé au visage. **Elle te plaît ?**

 **-Rien à voir, c'est juste que je l'ai interroger i jours pour une de nos enquête.**

 **-Et c'est pour ça que tu regarde sans vergogne son popotin filer vers le comptoirs ? Ou encore que tu es rester la fixé intensivement quand elle est venue prendre notre commande ?**

 **-T'es lourd j'ai juste été surprit de la voir ici.**

 **-ça répond pas à la question « elle te plaît ? ». Je comprendrais tout à fait elle est mignonne !**

Pour toute réponse je lui lance un petit sourire et tourne ma tête dans ça direction. Elle est affairer à préparer nos boissons et ne vois pas que je la regarde.

 **-Et elle fait quoi dans la vie à par bosser dans ce resto ?**

 **-Aucune idée.**

 **-T'attend quoi pour l'invitée ?**

 **-Je ne compte pas l'invitée. C'est impossible de toute façon.**

 **-Je vois pas ce qui t'empêcherais de le faire. Lexa tu compte pas fini vielle fille quand même!**

 **-C'est trop compliqué je te te rappelle qu'elle à un lien avec l'enquête en cours.**

 **-Oui mais une fois l'affaire résolu ?**

 **-Cherche pas ! Et tais toi elle revient.**

Clarke vient déposer nos boissons et prend la commande de nos plat. Un steak tartare pour Nyko et pour moi du barre au lard.

Le déjeuner se passe bien, nous discutons tranquillement en savourant nos plats respectif. Au bout d'un moment ma vessie est pleine et me lève pour allez au toilette. En revenant de ma petite affaire Nyko avait déserté la table et ce grillais une clope dehors. Bravo le futur médecin ! Avec un soupir je retourne vers ma place quand je regarde vers le bar, mon regard croise celui de la blonde qui me lance un timide sourire. Une décharge électrique traverse mon corps et fini par me faire frissonner. Comme ces frisson que l'on ressent quand on sent le souffle d'une personne vous murmurant à l'oreille.

Je ressort vite de ma torpeur et m'approche du comptoirs. En me voyant venir elle sourie de plus bel. _Mais arrête de sourire comme ça ! Tu vois pas ma lutte intérieur !_ Oui c'est vrai j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure... Mais non là c'est pas possible. Arriver à sa hauteur elle engage tout de suite la discussion.

 **-Vous ne fumez pas ? Dit-elle en désignant Nyko d'un signe de tête.**

 **-Non je n'ai jamais apprécier ni l'odeur ni le goût.**

 **-C'est une bonne chose. J'ai fumée pas mal dans mon adolescence. Pour faire comme tout le monde et être banchée. Enfin vous voyez... aujourd'hui il m'arrive de tirer sur une cigarette lors de soirée bien arroser mais ça s'arrête la .**

 **-C'est déjà mieux qu'avant.** Lui dis-je dans un sourire. **Je... ça vas bien depuis mercredi ? Enfin je veut dire vous faite pas de cauchemars à cause le la photo ?**

 **-Non non ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **-J'avoue ne pas avoir été très tendre avec vous je suis désoler...** Non mais pourquoi je m'excuse moi ! Je fait mon travaille après tous !

 **-Ne vous excuser pas, vous faite juste votre boulot c'est normal. Si j'avais été une grande criminelle je n'aurais certainement pas plier si vous m'aviez parler gentillement.**

Une image d'elle en tenu cuire et allure de bad girl rempli automatiquement mon cerveau et le court-circuite.

Je dois vraiment avoir une drôle de tête car elle me demande inquiète.

 **-Vous allez bien ?**

 **-Oui oui ! Désoler j'étais dans mes pensées !**

 **-J'espère quelle ne sont pas désagréable.** Dit-elle en me souriant gentiment.

Si tu savait ma petite !

Nyko rentre dans le restaurant si s'avance vers nous. Il sort sont portefeuille et demande l'addition à la blonde.

 **-Attend Nyko je …**

 **-Non non c'est pour moi mon petit raton !**

Je sent mon visage rougir violemment. Comment a t'il osé me donner se surnom ridicule devant elle ! Je lui lance un regard assassin alors qu'il hausse simplement les épaules. Je vois Clarke sourire, elle doit sûrement bien rire dans ça tête.

 **-ça fera 45 euro s'il vous plaît.**

Pendants que Nyko règle la somme. Je continue d'épier la blonde discrètement.

 **-Voila ! En vous souhaitant une bonne journée mademoiselle.**

 **-Au revoir. Dis-je simplement.**

 **-À une prochaine peut être. Répondit-elle**

 **-Oh je suis sûre que oui ! Je pense que ce lieu va devenir son restaurant préférer !**

Mais à quoi il joue ! Je le frappe sans ménagement à l'épaule et le pousse vers la sorti les joues en feu. Je jette un denier regard en arrière et là vois retourner à ses occupation le sourire au lèvre. Cette vision me fait sourire à mon tours

 **-Je pense que tu lui plaît.**

 **-La ferme Nyko et me fait plus jamais un coup comme ça.**

 **-Je te signal que sans ça tu serait toujours au même point ! Maintenant elle va attendre que tu revienne...seule bien-sur.**

 **-Pfff t'es infernal...**

 **-Mais de rien...**

Nous nous dîmes au revoir à notre tour, puis je décida d'aller me défouler dans la salle de sport du quartier. J'avais besoin d'évacuer tout le stress du boulot et tout le long de ma séance de sport le sourire de Clarke ne ma lâcha pas.

 **POV : Clarke**

Je fini de ranger les dernier verres derrière le comptoir, et une fois fini, me dirige vers les vestiaires. Je me dépêche de me changer, attrape mon sac , et lance un au revoir collectif mes collègues de travail.

Quand je sors du restaurant , la chaleur me frappe de plein fouet. Il fait vraiment trop chaud pour un mois d'octobre. Il est encore tôt alors je me dirige vers le parc près de chez moi, m'assis à même le sol le dos appuyer sur le tronc d'un arbre. Je sort mon carnet de croquis, quelques fusains et commence à laisser libre cour à mon imagination.

Je me retrouve alors hors du temps et vide mon esprit de toute mes contrariétés . Ma séance de peinture de ce matin n'avait pas suffis à extérioriser, alors j'ai continuer à dessiner encore et encore, laissant les heures défilé.

L'éclairage de plus en plus sombre du ciel me rappela à l'ordre. Je sorti de ma torpeur et soupira d'aise. Voilà . La ça va mieux. Je me rend compte que j'ai réaliser 3 dessins ! Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Tous on un rapport avec les événement de la semaine. Tous représente mes différentes rencontre avec la jeune policière.

Mon interpellation au grounder's

mon interrogatoire

puis pour finir aujourd'hui au travail .

Mais pourquoi j'ai fait une fixation sur cette fille ? Certes elle est jolie mais de la à la représenter sur mes 3 croquis !

Je repense à notre dernière rencontre d'aujourd'hui même. Elle était venue s'excuser et je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est son boulot après tout. J'ai quand même remarquer que l'assurance qu'elle dégageai pendant l'interrogatoire avait disparu aujourd'hui . Mais ça n'avait en rien enlever son charisme. On avait pu échanger quelque mots et j'en était ravi. Pas sur cependant qu'elle aurai voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec moi mais son ami à fait tellement de sous entendu que je ne peut qu'espérer un rapprochement. Mais comme une sotte j'ai carrément oubliée de lui demander son prénom .

Je suis rentré chez moi et vois que Octavia est la elle aussi.

 **-Tu n'es pas avec Lincoln ?** Demandais-je.

 **-Coucou Clarke ! Et non il as du boulot … mais comme ça je pourrais passer la soirée avec toi! Ça te dit de sortir ?**

 **-Je sais pas trop je suis un peu vanné .**

 **-Allez demain tu es off ! Et promis si tu veux on rentre pas tard . Et je pense que ta besoin de** **prendre l'air et de t'aérer l'esprit !**

– **Ça fait beaucoup de ET ça !**

 **-Oui il y à beaucoup de raisons !**

Je soupir , me dirige vers ma chambre et déposer mes affaires. Et m'étale sur mon lit.

 **-Clarke aller !**

O m'avait rejoint et se jetât sur moi en m'écrasant de tout son corps.

 **-Ok ! Ok ! Laisse moi le temps de souffler. Et tu fais à mange.**

 **-Pas de soucis !**

Octavia resta avachi sur moi.

 **-O lève toi s'il te plaît tu m'étouffe**

 **-On est bien sur toi. T'es toute moelleuse ! Juste par contre , tu sent la frite.**

 **-C'est toi que je vais transformer en frite si tu bouge pas !**

Elle se releva en rigolant et je l'entendit sortir de la chambre. Je me traîna jusqu'à la douche et profitât un long moment de l'eau chaude.

 **POV : Octavia**

Ce qui est bien le dimanche soir, c'est que comme la plupart des gens bossent le lendemain, ils ne sortent pas. Alors on est dans un calme relative au Grounder's. Nous passions une soirée très agréable . Anya avait du temps à perdre alors souvent elle venait de taper la discute avec nous. Elle avait d'abord reprocher à Clarke de ne pas être venu depuis mercredi. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre quand la police l'avait emmener. Puis bien-sur la discutions avait dériver sur le pourquoi ils l'avait interpeller.

 **-Quand je pense que je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était la ! La garce elle s'était bien planquer !**

 **-Anya t'y vas un peu fort quand même, elle faisait juste son boulot c'est tout.** Répondit Clarke.

 **-Pourquoi tu la défend !**

 **-Clarke défend la « sexy lieutenant » Wood !** Dis-je en rigolant.

Anya nous regarda tour à tour avec des yeux ronds et Clarke là coupa avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

 **-Arrête O, je veux juste dire qu'elle n'était pas toute seule il y avait aussi ton frère je te signal !**

 **-Mais bien-sur... ta pas à t'en cacher tu sais moi aussi j'aurais flashé dessus si j'étaie attirer par les femmes.**

Je vis Clarke lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Un homme interpella Anya pour commander à boire, alors elle dit avant de ce diriger vers le bar .

 **-On n'a pas fini cette discutions les filles !**

Nous la regardons s'éloigner et je décide d'enchaîner sur le sujet.

 **-Tu n'es toujours pas décider à t'avouer vaincue ?**

 **-M'avouer vaincue par quoi ?**

 **-Par le fait que j'ai raison quand je dit que cette nana t'as taper dans l'œil !**

 **-O je la connaît même pas.**

Je vois dans son comportement qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Son regard est fuyant et elle se mordille l'intérieur de la joue. Je prend mon regard sévère et la fixe.

 **-Clarke, qu'est ce que tu me dit pas ?**

Elle me lance un regard résigner. Elle sait que quand je veux un info je l'ais alors elle me raconte tout.

 **-Elle est venu manger dans mon restaurant ce midi.**

 **-QUOI ?**

 **-Cri pas si fort ! Tu ma bien entendu elle est venu avec un homme.**

 **-Ah ! Mince ! Tu crois qu'ils étaient... ensemble ?**

 **-Je pense pas et de toute façon ça m 'est égal.**

 **-A d'autre Clarke. Vous avez parler un peu ?**

 **-Un peu oui . Elle m'a demander comment je me portait depuis l'interrogatoire.**

 **-Bien, bien ! Continue !**

 **-Son ami était sorti fumé. Ça ma fait bizarre de la revoir dans un autre contexte.**

 **-hum,hum.**

 **-Je pense pas qu'ils étaient couple. Il est rentrer, est venu vers nous il à payer et au moment de partir il à fait une allusion du genre : » ça va devenir son resto préférer ! »**

 **-Parfait ! On n'a plus qu'a demander son numéro à mon frère et arrange un rencard !**

 **-Non j'ai ni le besoin ni l'envie !**

 **-Comment ça pas envie, tu plaisante ! Faut t'entretenir ma vielle , je suis sûr que des toiles d'araignée se sont installer.**

 **-Ah mais t'es dégoûtante !**

J'éclate de rire à la vue de la grimace de Clarke.

 **-Plus sérieusement Clarke. Je pense que tu devrait tourner la page , passe à autre chose , tout le monde n'est pas comme l'autre abruti ! En plus si il à décider de revenir dans le coin je serais plus rassurer si tu était avec quelqu'un . Surtout qu'elle est flic.**

 **-Écoute O , la pour le moment j'en sais rien .Je préfère laisser les choses ce faire tranquillement. Si je dois la revoir je la reverrait.**

Je soupir résigné. Ça vas pas être gagner tout ça. Nous avons reprit nos discussions lorseque la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Bellamy suivi de deux garçons et une fille, et je souris quand je reconnus la personne qui fermais la marche. Lincoln était finalement libre et il savait que je serait au Grounder's ce soir. Le groupe ce dirigea vers nous et quand Lincoln s'approcha de moi il ne dépossa q'un baiser léger au dessus de mon arcade sous le regard quelque peu inquisiteur de mon frère. Il lui à surment parler de nous je sais que mon frère à toujours eu mes petits copain en grippe. Je décide de le provoquer et attrapant Lincoln par le col de sa veste le l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Le regard de Bell devient subitement noir tandis que le mien est victorieux. Seulement il décide de ne rien dire et détourne son regard pour le poser sur Clarke.

 **-Salut Clarke !** Dit ce dernier.

 **-Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Super et toi ?**

 **-ça va . Tu nous présente pas tes amis ?**

 **-Si euh voici..**

Une grande brune coupe la parole à Bell et saute littéralement su Clarke pour ce présenter.

 **-Moi c'est Raven enchanté Clarke !**

 **-Euh enchanté...**

 **-Je fait parti de la crim moi aussi mais je suis plus dans les bureaux je suis le génie informatique de l'équipe.**

 **-Ah ok..**

 **-Et eux c'est Monty et Jasper , les laborantins, et toi tu dois être mini Blake ?**

Quoi ? elle m'a appeler mini Blake ?

Non mais sérieux elle se prend pour qui elle ! Elle va voir si je suis juste une miniature de mon idiot de frère. Mais avant que je n'est pu répliquer Clarke qui a du remarquer mon agacement dit :

 **-Ok donc je pense qu'il va falloir rapprocher des tables pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir !**

 **-Bon idée !** Dit Bellamy.

On n'a donc rassembler deux tale et tout le monde à commander et sirotai divers alcool tout en discutant. Bellamy n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour ce coller à Clarke qui avait l'aire mal à l'aise. Quel débile ce mec ! La dénommer Raven jetait d'ailleurs des regards noir vers ces dernier tout en fessant semblant d'écouter le discret Monty. Et Jasper c'était incruster dans la conversation entre Clarke et Bell qui ne cachait pas son énervement face à l'intrusion du jeune homme.

Et moi je suis tranquillement lover dans le bras de Lincoln. Je profite de ce moment pour interroger mon mec.

 **-Dit , tu sais la coéquipière de mon frère, comment elle s'appelle déjà ?**

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Ouais, elle sort jamais avec vous ?**

 **-Pas vraiment elle est assez solitaire.**

 **-Disons carrément pas sociable en faite. Elle a aucun tact, elle a terrorisé Clarke avec des photos macabres. Elle qui as horreur des films d'horreur...**

Lincoln ce met à rire et me répond.

 **-Lexa n'est quand même pas si terrible que ça , elle n'a jamais manger personne.**

Elle n'a jamais manger personne... la discutions échanger avec mon frère au poste le soir de l'interpellation de Clarke me revient en mémoire. Mon frère avait prononcer cette phrase à un mot près, le mot enfin, dit en fin de phrase et je me souvins que Lincoln avait rigoler. Sur le coup j'étais tellement énerver que je n'avais pas relever l'allusion. J'ai besoin d'avoir le cœur net et demande à Lincoln.

 **-Tu te souvins du soir on on était au poste ?**

 **-Comment je pourrais l'oublier ?** Dit il avec un grand sourire, sa main glissant doucement dans le creux de mes reins. Je frissonne à ce contact et il vient déposer il léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me retient d'aller plus loin car je n'est pas encore eu ma réponse.

 **-Tu te souvient donc quand mon frère à dit et je cite « Lexa n'a jamais manger personne. Enfin... »**

 **tu as ri à cette remarque. Ça voulais dire quoi exactement ?**

Même si je pensais déjà connaître la réponse je voulais l'entre être confirmer

 **-Et bien …**

Il hésite à me répondre , alors je l'encourage en lui faisant un sourire charmeur et lui dit.

 **-Elle mange certaine personne c'est ça ?**

 **-En gros oui.**

 **-Et Clarke serrait le genre de personne qu'elle voudrait pour son quatre heure ?**

– **...**

 **-J'en était sur !**

 **-Doucement ! Et va pas le répéter à tout le monde ! Elle me tuerais à coup sûr !**

 **-Quoi ta peur d'elle ?** Dis-je moqueuse.

 **-Bas si t'avais en face de toi une des plus jeune recru de la crim , pro de la boxe thaï...**

 **-Beau palmarès.**

Je sourire pour moi même, j'étais sûr que cette relation pourrais marcher , et qui de mieux pour protéger mon amie qu'une judoka ou je sais plus trop quoi.

Bon maintenant je dois avoir un plan.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

bonjour!

pour commencer, je m'excuse pour le long moment entre mes publications. je n'est pas vraiment d'excuse j'ai juste préférer consacrer le peu de temps libre que j'avais à d'autres occupation. je tacherais à l'avenir d'écrire plus régulièrement!

ce chapitre ne contient qu'un seul point de vue une avancé dans l'enquête (faut bien;-)) et une "touche de clexa".

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : avancé**

 **P.O.V. : Lexa**

Ce qu'il peut faire chaud aujourd'hui ! Même assise à l'ombre je transpire légèrement . La serveuse m'apporte ma boisson. Un shewpps bien frais. Je bois avidement une première gorger. Le liquide glacé coule dans ma gorge et me procure immédiatement une sensation de bien être.

Le rêve.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, savourant une légère brise caressant les parties de mon corps non recouverte de tissu. Je ressent soudain une présence près de moi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis éblouie par le deuxième soleil assis en face de moi. Je reconnais ses long cheveux blond comme les blés, des iris bleu qui rappelle la profondeur des océans et un timide sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Bonjour Lexa.**

Elle me sourie de plus belle devant mon air interloqué. Malgré moi mes yeux descende pour détailler le reste de son corps , elle porte un mini short en jean et une chemise sans manche à carreau verte dont les boutons du haut sont détacher et m'offre un décolleter peut propice à l'imagination.

Je déglutit avec difficulté face à cette vision et j'ai de plus en plus chaud. Je l'entend se raclé la gorge et je relève immédiatement les yeux vers son visage . Je me sent rougir de honte. Elle continue de sourire et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien je constate que ses pupille sont entièrement dilaté faisant pratiquement disparaître le bleu de ses yeux.

 **-Il fait drôlement chaud tu trouve pas ?** Me dit elle .

Elle commence alors a défaire un nouveau bouton de ça chemise. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve.

 **-Vraiment trop chaud...**

Elle soupire d'aisance en retirent un autre bouton puis un autres... je fini par fermer les yeux par pudeur. Elle n'est quand même pas en train de se déshabiller en public ?!

Non elle doit avoir un débardeur en dessus.

 **-Lexa ? Ça va ?**

 **-...**

 **-Lexa regarde moi...**

J'ose enfin ouvrir les yeux et mon cœur s'affole d'un coup . Elle l'a fait . Et en dessous il n'y a rien.

Elle est debout devant moi, en pleine rue , sa généreuse poitrine à la merci de mes yeux rendu noir de désir.

Ok c'est un rêve .

 **-Lexa...**

D'un geste de la main elle envoie valser tous ce qui ce trouve sur la table entre nous deux. Puis elle monte à quatre pattes dessus et s'avance dangereusement vers moi.

Le décors à changer je crois. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre que ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

 **-Lexa... Embrasse moi Lexa...**

Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres des miennes, je ferme les yeux et je m'apprête à recevoir son baiser. Je sent son souffle chaud caresser mes lèvres.

TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! TUT !

Non... éteint toi maudit réveil ! Pas maintenant bordel ! J'émets un grognement de frustration. Pourquoi c'est toujours au moment le plus intéressant ou ton réveille ce met à sonner !

Je reste un moment allonger dans mon lit en repensent au dernière image de mon rêve. Je la revoie s'avancer vers moi me demandant de l'embrasser... à cette pensée le bas de mon ventre s'embrase et je recommence à grogner. J'allais ressentir les effets de ce rêve toute la journée c'est sure.

Je décide enfin à me levé et commence mon train-train du matin.

Après une bonne douche glacé, faut dire que j'en avait plus que besoin pour calmer mes ardeurs, je buvait mon café en tentent de me concentrer sur l'affaire en cour. Mais à chaque fois mes pensés retournait vers ce foutu rêve et relançais des vagues de désir à travers tout mon corps.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonné et je décrochais sans joie.

 **-Wood.**

 **-Et bien cache ta joie Lex !** Me répond Bellamy.

 **-Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appelle matinal ?**

 **-Tu es ronchon dit donc ! Me dit pas que tu dormais encore je te croirais pas !**

 **-Non.**

Putain j'aurais bien voulu !

 **-Les affaire reprenne, nouveau cadavre dans une maison à vendre dans les beaux quartiers.**

 **-Ok envoie moi l'adresse j'arrive.**

Je raccroche immédiatement, et commence déjà à rassembler mes affaires . Je récupère ma voiture en bas de l'immeuble en même temps que je reçois l'adresse pas message.

J'arrive sur les lieux 15 minutes plus tard. Bell m'attend devant une grande maison au bon vieux style nouveaux riches américains. Je le salut d'un signe de tête et nous nous dirigeons à l'intérieur de la maison. Le cadavre est dans le salon. Littéralement épingler au mur. Un grand black dont la décomposition avait commencer aux vues des odeurs et ses entrailles sont éparpiller sur le sol juste en dessous de lui.

Tout de suite un détaille me saute aux yeux , et je ne suis pas la seul à le remarquer.

 **-Lex, regarde le tatouage sur son torse.**

 **-Un soleil et quatre étoiles … sans compter l'éviscération . On à affaire au même tueur.**

 **-Ouais**

Je dirige vers le légiste et il m'indique les mêmes choses que pour le corps de Wallace.

 **-L'éviscération est post-mortem , je ne peu pas encore vous dire exactement la cause de la mort bien qu'il semble lui aussi avoir des traces de strangulation comme pour l'autre. Vu l'état du cadavre je dirais qu'il est mort i jours.**

 **-Ok merci.**

Après une inspection des lieux et une prise de témoignage infructueuse dans le quartier, nous retournâmes au commissariat . Kane nous rejoint aussitôt pour faire le point.

 **-Ok faut qu'on bouge et que l'on retrouve ce malade, déjà deux cadavres ! Qu'est ce qu'on as de plus avec celui la ? Son identifier c'est quoi ?**

 **-On n'a trouver aucun papier sur lui.** Dis-je en punaisant la photo de l'inconnue au tableau rejoignant celle de Jaha et Wallace.

 **-Donc on sais rien de lui encore...**

 **-Si on sait !** Intervient Raven en ce dirigeant vers nous en boitant.

 **-Ta trouver quoi Reyes ?** Dis Kane.

 **-Il est dans les dossiers que nous étudions ce week-end sur les possible affilier au gang du ciel.**

 **-Tu veux dire que tu la vue dans un des deux dossier de ceux que l'on était pas sure qu'il faisait partie de se gang ?** Demandas Bellamy.

 **-C'est exactement ce qu'elle vient de dire, oui.** Dis-je avec exaspération.

 **-Blake si tu arrêtais intervenir et laissais Reyes finir.**

– **...**

 **-Ok . Repris Raven. Lui c'est Charles Pike, professeur de science humaine à l'université. 38Ans , célibataire, sans enfant. Il avait été vue plusieurs fois en compagnie de Jaha photos à l'appuie . Il à toujours nier son implication dans le gang et disais rencontrer Jaha par rapport à son fils Wells qui étudiais dans l'établissement dans lequel il exerçais. Alibi avérer.**

 **-Bien donc, on sais maintenant qu'il à probablement menti vue le tatouage.**

 **-Combien sont ils à porter se tatouage à votre avis ? Je doute que ce soit tous le gang.** Dis-je.

 **-J'ai peut être la réponse à cette question .** Dis Raven. **Je dois juste vérifier un truc avant, je revient tout de suite.**

Nous la regardâmes s'éloigner le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Kane reprit la Parole.

 **-Bon je vais voir le légiste pour la confirmation des causes du décès. Vous deux chercher tous ce que vous pouvez sur ce type et ses liens avec le gang.**

 **-Ok cap'taine.**

Je m'assis en soupirant à mon bureau. Deux meurtres en moins d'une semaine et j'espérais que la liste de ce malade n'était pas trop longue. Au moins les recherche de Raven avait été fructueuse et on avait pas eu a chercher longtemps l'indentiter de la victime .Je résumait une nouvelle fois l'enquête en cours. Deux macabés, tuer de toute évidence de la même façon avec une mise en scène. Pourquoi la mise en scène ? Possède le même tatouage que l'ancien chef du gang assassiné. Dans des lieux qui n'ont aucun rapport apparent. Les rapports entre eux ont étés très discret car mise à part quelques photos prouvant qu'ils ce connaissaient, rien de leurs activité n'étaient connure. Pire , sur les photos ils sont toujours que deux par deux jamais plus au même moment. Discret les mecs. Il faudra que je demande à Raven de voir si elle peut trouver des photos de Wallace et Pike ensemble voir si ils se connaissaient eux deux.

Le positive dans l'histoire, c'est que cette enquête du diable m'a permis de ne pas repenser a mon rêve sur Clarke.

Merde. Je viens d'y penser...Pourquoi j'ai rêve d'elle ? En plus elle m'appelle par mon prénom je suis sure qu'elle ne le connaît même pas ! ça recommence, des embarder violente dans mon ventre... _« Lexa … Embrasse moi Lexa... «_

 **-Rraa ! Sort de ma tête !**

 **-Ça va Lex ?**

Merde j'ai parler tout haut...

 **-Oui, oui ça va ! Juste une pensé agaçante..**

Pas si agaçante en faite la pensée...

 **-Ah, tu veut en parler ?**

 **-Non**

 **-Je suis la tu sais.** Me dit Bell

 **-Ça va très bien j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais toi par contre je te trouve pas très loquasse ce matin. Toi qui parle tout le temps d'habitude... remarque on moins on peut travailler dans la quiétude !**

– **Super sympas Lex ! Mais puisque tu semble si inquiète laisse moi te raconter !**

 _Vas y raconte au moins tu me questionnera plus._

 **-Qu'est ce qui te rend si maussade ?**

 **-Bas vois tu hier soir, comme tu le sais on est sortie prendre un verre sans toi vu que tu à décliner...**

 **et Reyes avais super envie d'aller dans ce bar, le gounder's ou ont a interpeller Clarke Griffin.**

Pourquoi je sent que je vais pas aimer la suite...

 **-Et donc on y est aller, Jasper,Monty,Reyes,Linc et moi. Et devine qui on à vue la bas ?**

 **-je sais pas...**

 **-Ma sœur et Clarke !**

Je reste sans voix un instant. J'ai bien entendu ? Clarke ? Avec Bellamy hier ? Je sort pratiquement jamais, j'ai horreur des bain de foule et les conversations intimes me font peur , j'aime pas me dévoiler. Mais la j'aurais du accepter de venir. Connaissant Bellamy il à du lui mettre le grappin dessus. Et il me donne raison .

 **-J'ai passer une agréable soirée, on a pas mal parler avec Clarke !**

 _L'appelle pas par sont prénom !_

 **-Toute la soirée ! Ça aurais été mieux cependant si Jasper n'avait fait que nous interrompre...**

 _Merci Jordan !_

 **-Enfin bref sans lui en aurait pu passer au stade supérieur...**

 **-Quel vantard tu fait ! Elle ta filer son numéro ?** Dis-je avec aigreur.

 **-Non, elle à du oublier.**

 **-Quel boulet tu fait ! En faite elle veut peut être pas juste de toi et est trop poli pour te le dire !**

Un infime espoirs renaît en moi.

 **-C'est que tu n'était pas la pour voir les œillades qu'elle me lançais !**

 **-Peut être ton imagination...**

 **-Nan ! Je te jure elle en pince pour moi !**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu fait à moiter la tête ?**

 **-Bas hier soir j'ai aussi découvert que Lincoln se tapais ma sœur ! Tu te rend compte il est trop** **vieux pour elle ! Le sale traite !**

 _C'est toi le sale traître! Clarke elle est pour moi !_

 **-L'age ne fait pas tout... regarde toi..**

 **-Quoi ? J'ai quoi avec mon age ?**

 **-Rien , rien..**

 **-Après pas grave je demanderais le numéro de Clarke à O.**

 **-il serait plus poli de lui demander à elle, surtout qu'elle veut pas de toi …**

 **-Pourquoi tu persiste à dire qu'elle veut pas de moi tu est jalouse ou quoi ?**

Je sent que mes joue commence à prendre feu et je béguais légèrement quand je lui répond.

 **-Tu ...Je … Tu dit n'importe quoi, je te dit juste que en temps normal quand quelqu'un te plais tu fait tous pour le revoir !**

 **-M'ouais...**

Il semble réfléchir et je crois qu'il n'a mais pas remarquer mon malaise ce benêt... il allait répliquer quand Raven reviens en trombe dans les bureaux, essouffler. Merci Raven tu me sauve!

 **-J'ai trouver !**

 **-Trouver quoi ?** Demandais-je.

 **-Le quatrième et dernier membre !**

 **-Quatre ? Comment peut tu être sure qu'il sont quatre ?** Dit Bellamy.

 **-Ce type était aussi dans le dossier des possibilités. Regarde la photo, il à exactement le même tatouage que les trois autres !**

 **-T'as raison !** M'exclamais-je en regardant le portrait du gars.

 **-Ça nous dit toujours pas pourquoi il ne serait que quatre.** Dit Bell.

 **-En faite c'est juste une théorie...**

 **-Explique .** L'encourageais-je.

 **-Et bien sur le tatouage de Clarke Griffin il y a cinq étoiles vrais ?**

Je fis un signe affirmative de la tête et l'invita à poursuivre.

 **-Sur ces gars là, il y en à que quatre . Et si ce nombre avais une importance ? Et si sa voulais signifier le nombre qu'ils sont ?**

 **-Pas bête... Mais et le soleil alors ? Ça pourrais dire qu'ils sont quatre plus, un soleil , le leader par exemple, donc ils serait cinq...** Remarqua Bell.

 **-Oui j'y est aussi penser. J'ai rechercher si quelqu'un d'autre le possédait mais j'ai rien trouver.**

 **-Les deux théories se tiennent. Raven dit nous tous ce que ta appris sur ce mec et après trouve chez qui ils ont fait ce tatouage.**

Raven commença à lire le dossier .

 **-Ok . Alors c'est Finn Skywalker. Née en 1992 , dans un bled pommé , ancien flic...**

La mine de Raven passa de incompréhension à soucieuse.

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demandai-je.

 **-Il aurait soudainement disparu il y a deux ans , alors qu'il devait répondre à plusieurs accusassions. Il trempait dans des affaires de drogue, c'est son ex petite amie qui la dénoncer quand elle à déposer plainte pour coups et blessures.**

 **-Et ? Pourquoi tu tire cette tête ?**

 **-L'ex petite amie...**

Elle me tend la photo d'une jeune femme dont le visage, le cou et sûrement d'autre partie de son corps était couvert de bleus et de coupures. Je fixais la photo et mes mains commençaient à trembler. J'attendis à peine Bellamy murmurer.

 **-C'est Clarke Griffin...**

 _ **a suivre...**_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Little Monkey Fanfic : ravi que tu aime toujours! promis une évolution clexa très prochainement!

Lea kom trikru :j'aime beaucoup octavia, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à écrire son perso! j'espère que cette suite t'a plus!

MaraCapucin: hahaha! j'ai eu ,moi aussi un moment donner beaucoup de retard dans les fic que je suis et je n'ai pas non plus laisser beaucoup de reviews je comprend tout a fait! en tout cas merci pour ton compliment! ^^

:j'ai moi aussi hâte de vous faire lire le plan d'attaque d'octavia. Malheureusement j'ai trop d'idée et je dois faire une selection! en tout cas je vais continuer de faire jouer ce petit triangle amoureux...

DamOune: ne t'excuse pas! je suis contente que le thème te plaise! j'avoue avoir pensée jouer au poker en proposant du polar!


	12. Chapter 12

bonsoir!

ok pour commencer il n'y as qu'un seul nouveau chapitre celui ci le 12!

je suis désoler j'ai fait une bêtise et j'ai du uploader de nouveau les chapitre 8 9 10 et 11 .bêtise du à l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste le chapitre 12! et si je poste tard c'est parce que je ne suis pas la demain et que voulais pas vous faire supporter un autre retard.

comme convenue un chapitre plus long, un peu de clexa ( maracupucin promis il va y en avoir de plus en plus!) et un j'en dit pas plus

merci pour les reviews je crois avoir répondu a tout le monde en mp et bienvenue aux nouveaux!

sur ce bonne nuit ou bonne lecture!

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : appelle moi Clarke**

 **P.O.V. : Clarke**

 **-MERDE ! LINC ! POURQUOI TU M'A PAS REVEILLER !**

Ah mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe la...

Je regarde mon réveil 9h10. O ne c'est pas levé à l'heure ... En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas. On est rentée tard et Lincoln à passé la nuit ici. Heureusement que j'ai des boules-caisse...

Octavia n'est vraiment pas discrète quand elle panique. La tornade dure 15 mn et fini par un claquement de porte.

Je soupire en m'étirant . Je sais déjà que je ne me rendormirais pas. Je profite encore quelque instant du confort de mon lit et quand l'envie d'aller aux toilette devient trop pressante je me décide à me lever. Je me dirige comme un zombi vers la salle de bain et remarque par la porte de la chambre d'O que Lincoln est encore la et dors profondément.

C'est drôle j'aurais penser qu'un mec avec cette carrure tiendrait mieux l'alcool mais non . En sortant du bar hier je pense encore avoir remporter la palme de la tolérance à la boisson. Octavia à bien failli m'avoir une fois. Elle avait voulu me duper en faisant des mélanges. Malgré ça elle c'est écrouler avant sourie à ce souvenir. Une fois soulager je rentre sous la douche et comme toutes les filles en ce monde je profite de l'eau qui cule pour faire le point sur ma vie. Enfin plutôt sur la soirée d'hier soir.

L'arrivé du frère d'Octavia et ses amis, m'avais permis de ne plus avoir à reparler de la brune . L'espace d'un instant j'avais espérer qu'elle rentre à son tour dans le bar, s'asseoir avec nous, revoir ses yeux vert qui vous transperce et dont on ne veut plus se détourner.

Octavia avait raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'intrigue. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus et en même temps non. Est ce la peur de faire confiance à nouveau ? Ou juste ma fierté qui me dit que j'ai besoin de personne pour avancer. Après les mots blessant de Finn il y a deux ans et sa violence je me suis sentis faible et inutile. Ça ma pris des mois avant de me faire confiance à nouveau et plus encore pour m'ouvrir aux autres. Aujourd'hui on me considère comme quelqu'un de forte et indépendante. Seul O connaît mes faiblesses et mes peurs. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me laisser engloutir dans une relation, de ne plus dépendre de quelqu'un émotionnellement. J'ai enchaîné des histoires d'un mois et moins, juste ce qu'il fallait pour avoir ma dose de tendresse ou de sexe. Mais jamais je ne me suis attaché.

Cette fille, dont je ne connaît même pas le prénom, me plaît . Je pourrais vivre une de mes micro histoire avec elle. Mais je bloque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois dont une dans des circonstance qui aurait du me la faire détester. Mais quelque chose dans son regard ma happer comme un insecte pris au piège dans une toile. Quelque chose qui me dit : fuie ou tu risque de souffrir , de perdre tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue. Et en même temps me dit : je suis la. Je serais ta force.

Non je peux pas faire ça . Peur ou fierté peut importe. Le moment n'est pas venue et ne viendra peut être jamais. Je ne me laisserais pas emporter.

Je ferme l'eau et sort de la douche. Je m'habille décontracte et sort de la salle de bain. La douce odeur du café embaume l'appartement et je vois Lincoln assis à la table de la cuisine.

 **-Bonjour Clarke ! Euh … j'ai fait du café, je t'en sert ?**

 **-Salut, avec plaisir !**

Lincoln me sert une tasse et je m'assoie en face de lui après avoir pris le paquet de brioche et la confiture. Il à de belle cerne sous les yeux. Témoin de sa gueule de bois. On déjeune en silence. Il n'est pas loquace et ça me va bien. J'aime pas trop parler de bon matin.

Une fois mon premier repas de la journée englouti je soupire que contentement. Lincoln commence à sourire sournoisement.

-Octavia avait raison t'es comme un grizzli t'en que tu n'a pas manger !

-N'importe quoi ! Je suis de bonne humeur des la première gorgé de café et non pas après la nourriture !

Il éclate de rire à ma remarque et mon ton faussement outré. O à trouver un type bien. Il se prend pas la tête et j'ai bien vue qu'hier il est plein de petites attention pour elle. Il me sort de mes pensés

 **-Chouette soirée hier, faudrait qu'on se le refasse .**

 **-Oui c'était vraiment sympa. J'ai beaucoup apprécier vos collègues de la police.**

 **-C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt sociable à par Monty.**

 **-Il n'en reste pas moins intéressant, je le trouve plein d'esprit et de compassion.**

 **-Plus sage que Jasper c'est sure. Ils se complètes bien.**

 **-Complètes ? Il sont ensemble ?**

 **-Mmm non ils sont juste ami de très longue date, maternel il me semble. Pourquoi il y en a un qui t'intéresse ?**

 **-Quoi ? Non, c'est juste de la façon dont tu en as parler ça ma fait penser à un couple.**

 **-Ah c'est vrai que tu étais plutôt proche de Bellamy...**

 **-Euh non... pas vraiment on parle bien mais je … je suis pas vraiment intéresser par tous ça en faite.**

 **-Vraiment ? C'est dommage.. t'es sure que tu recherche pas un peu d'amour ?**

 **-Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à te mêler de la vie amoureuse des gens...**

Je le vois devenir mal a l'aise. Je relance donc.

 **-A moins que ce sois O qui t'es forcé à le faire...**

 **-C'est pas ...euh je … Ne lui en veut pas elle est inquiète pour toi c'est tout.**

 **-J'en ai déjà parler avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on se mêle de ça .** Dis-je d'un ton un peu trop sec

 **-Je comprend bien . Ne t'en fait pas moi je te fiche la paix.**

 **Lincoln se lève de table et attrape sa veste . J'espère ne pas l'avoir froisser avec mon ton sec. Je veux pas qu'il y ai de mal entendu.**

 **-Attend Lincoln, excuse ma froideur, je voulais pas ingrate !**

 **-Quoi ? Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! Tu as raison de réagir de la sorte, c'est à toi de diriger ta vie après tout.**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'en vas alors ?**

 **-Bas je vais bien devoir aller bosser un jour ou l'autre !** Me répondit il en souriant.

 **-Ah oui effectivement...** qu'elle conne je peut être des fois !

Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain Lincoln récupère ses affaires et reviens vers moi et me t'en un bout de papier plier en quatre.

Je l'interroge du regard. Il me lance en ouvrant la porte.

 **-c'était un plaisir de parler un peu avec toi. Même si c'est pas mes affaires je me devais quand même de te donner ça.**

 **-Que..**

 **-Sont prénom c'est Lexa. Et elle n'a personne dans sa vie en ce moment . Au revoir Clarke.**

Je parviens à peine à lâcher un au revoir quand il referme la porte sur lui.

Je détache mon regarde de la porte et fixe le papier entre mes doigts. Je fini par le déplier.

Inscrit dessus, un numéro de téléphone et un nom à mettre sur ce regard vert.

Lexa Wood.

 **POV : Lincoln**

sur la route pour rejoindre le poste, je repense à ma conversation avec Clarke. O disait vrai quand affirmais que Clarke était détruite émotionnellement. Sont attitude fière et droite trompais peut être son monde, mais il avait suffi de gratter un peu la surface pour comprendre qu'elle avait souffert.

Pas qu'elle est faible au jour d'aujourd'hui. Seulement pas encore assez forte peut être pour construire à nouveau. Quand Octavia m'a parler de son plan pour la rapprocher de Lexa , j'en eu tout d'abord des appréhensions . Mais au fur et à mesure des explications d'Octavia sur qui était Clarke et les quelques info qu'elle à bien voulu me livrer sur son passé je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

Je connaît Lexa que depuis 1 ans , mais on à plutôt bien accrocher.j'avais même commencer à la désirer jusqu'à ce que lors d'une sortie en ville le soir avec Bell et d'autres, elle nous avait délaisser pour une jolie brunette. Elle ne l'avais jamais cacher. J'avais juste été aveuglé par sa beauté. Pas seulement physique, Lexa possède aussi une très belle âme. Juste et altruiste. Si Lexa aimait quelqu'un, elle pouvais tout faire pour cette personne. À contrario, il ne valait mieux pas être son ennemis.

Le passé amoureux de Lexa avait plutôt été tumultueux. Elle ne m'en parle pas beaucoup,comme pour tout d'ailleurs même si je suis un des rares à avoir ce privilège. Lexa donnais toujours trop s'en rien avoir en retour . Et souvent ça finissait mal . Je ne l'ai encore jamais connue amoureuse. J'espère qu'un jour oui . Elle doit être encore plus belle. Mais moins que ma princesse bien-sûr ! Enfin je pense pas que ce jour viendra . Elle me tuera avant pour avoir donner son numéro sans avoir son autorisation...

j'ai quand même de l'espoir. La personnalité simple et attachante de Clarke pourrais lui apporter la douceur dont elle à besoin. De plus Clarke est une personne généreuse.

J'ai dit à Clarke que je faisait ça pour Octavia. Mais c'est faux . Je le fait aussi pour Lexa. Elle mérite un peu de bonheur. Je suis pourtant maladroit je vais avoir du mal à mener ce projet à terme. J'ai besoin d'un allié. Et je sais qui appeler.

J'attrape mon portable, compose un numéro et met mon tel sur haut parleur.

Après plusieurs tonalité je tombe sur un répondeur. Après une grande inspiration je laisse un message.

 **-Salut Nyko, c'est Lincoln. J'aurais aimé qu'on parle d'un petit projet que j'ai et qui devrait t'intéresser aussi. Rappelle moi. Tchaô !**

 **POV : Clarke**

Après le départ de Lincoln, je suis rester un moment a fixer ce bout de papier assise dans le canapé.

Il n'avait suffit que de ça. Une suite de chiffre et un nom complet. Plutôt un prénom, à mettre sur un visage, pour que toute mes résolutions prisent ce matin s'effritent.

Il était la finalement ce numéro. Entre mes mains, s'imprimant dans ma mémoire à force de le lire.

Je cherche pourtant pas à l'apprendre par cœur , mais il rentre si facilement.

Je n'arrive plus à penser. Je devrait le jeter ou même le brûler pour rester en accord ma décision de ce matin. Mais j'y arrive pas.

Quand Lincoln m'a donner son numéro, j'ai eu l'impression que ça venait que de lui. Pas de O.

« _Même si c'est pas mes affaires je me devais quand même de te donner ça. »_ avait il dit.

C'est lui qui voulait le faire. Il doit bien la connaître alors. Peut être est ce un ami.

Je me prend trop la tête. Et pourquoi ? Quelqu'un que je connais même pas.

Je fini par sortir de ma léthargie et me lève en soupirant. Je fini par fourrer le papier dans ma poche et m'apprête à faire ce que je fais toujours pour vider ma tête : peindre. Je me dirige dans ce petit coin de salon, uniquement dédier à ma passion. J'installe une toile vierge sur mon chevalet et prépare méthodiquement les couleurs et pinceaux dont je vais avoir besoin. Je ne cherche pas longtemps le sujet que je désir peindre et commence à esquisser les grand pins de la forêt ou mon père m'emmenais souvent marcher quand j'étais toute jeune. Les tons de marron , de vert et de gris se mélangent les uns aux autres et rapidement la forêt naît pour la centième fois devant moi.

Le temps défile et je commence à ressentir les effets de la faim . Je regarde l'heure à la pendule du salon déjà midi trente. Je pose mes outils de création et m'étire toute en m éloignant du tableau encore inachevé. Le résultat me plais. Je sourie et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Un sandwich fera l'affaire aujourd'hui. Une fois celui ci fini je me vautre dans le canapé et allume la télé. Je zapp et tombe sur les infos . A la une aujourd'hui, un meurtre terrifient d'un ancien membre de gang dans une banlieue riche. l'équipe de foot de la ville à remporter la final . Puis les guerres de l'autre coté du globe , untel à fait si, truc à fait ça , blablabla, météo fin.

 **TOC TOC TOC .**

Tien qui ça peut être ? J'attends pas de visite pourtant. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. En regardant par l'œil de judas j'identifie l'inopportun.

Finn... je lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas revenir . Je soupir d'exaspération et lance à travers la porte.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux Finn ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir, je veux plus te voir.**

 **-Je sais Clarke ! Je serais pas venu si se n'était pas important, laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît !**

 **-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire fait le la.**

 **-Je … Je peu pas . On risque de m'entendre et il le faut pas s'il te plaît Clarke, promis je reste 5 mn mais il faut qu'on parle.**

 **-Ok .**

Je m'empare de la bombe lacrymogène dans le tiroirs de la commode avant de lui ouvrir et prend bien soin de me mettre le plus loin possible de lui. Il à toujours l'aire aussi mal en point et misérable que la semaine dernière. Je lui lance sèchement

 **-Alors, tu veux quoi ?**

 **-Juste parler. Écoute... je … je crois que je suis en danger Clarke, on me traque je le sens . Toujours derrière moi. Je ne suis plus en sécurité chez moi... J'ai besoin que tu m'aide ! Tu dois me cacher un certain temps,je te poserait pas de problème !**

Je le fixe un moment pour assimilé le flot d'information. En bref : il c'est mit des gens qu'il fallait pas à dos et la seul raison pour laquelle il avait essayer de me revoir c'est pour que je le couvre... pitoyable...

Je luis lance le regard le plus méprisable que je puisse faire.

 **-Après ce que tu m'a fait, après tout ce temps ou j'ai vécu dans la crainte que tu revienne. Tu es de nouveau la . Et pour quoi ? Pour que je te protège ? Finn. Tu t'es mit dans une situation critique avec tes petites magouilles tout seul . Alors tu t'en sort tout seul. Sors d'ici les 5mn sont passer.**

 **-Non Clarke tu comprend pas ! J'ai rien fait je suis clean ! C'est ce type ! C'est un malade ! il.. il as tuer cage la semaine dernière et Charles ce matin : IL VAS S'EN PRENDRE A MOI !**

Finn fini par hurler de panique et commence à ce rapprocher de moi. Je lève la bombe devant moi ce qui le fait s'arrêter net .

- **-Clarke je t'en supplie !**

 **-comment ose tu ? La drogue pour commencer, puis l'humiliation et la violence, et maintenant tu veux me mêler à une affaire de meurtre !**

Je commence à faire le lien dans ma tête. Mon interpellation dans une affaire de meurtre mercredi dernier, le tatouage , un autre meurtre ce matin, Finn paniqué...

Ce dernier semble attendre que je reprenne la parole. Si mon regard était rempli de dégoût l'instant d'avant, cet fois il est remplie de haine …. Finn connaît mon tatouage. Combien de fois l'avait il contempler, caresser du bout des doigts, embrasser... à cette pensée mon cœur ce soulèvent.

 **-Finn... dit moi que tu n'a pas osé reproduire mon tatouage sur toi et tes amis...**

 **-Clarke...**

La réponse est donc oui. Il m'a déjà mêler à toute cette histoire. A cet instant je n'est qu'une envie, me servir à mon tour de mes points. De mes pieds. Et de lui faire mal. Terriblement mal .

Je n'ai pas le temps de laisser mes pulsion sortir. Je suis distraite pas mon téléphone qui sonne dans ma poche. Sans quitter Finn du regard , qui entre temps c'était mit à pleurer, je retire mon portable et regarde qui m'appelle. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine . Je reconnais ce numéro. Je l'ai lu mille fois ce matin. Je décroche et porte le combiner à mon oreille.

 **-Allo ?**

 **POV : Lexa**

Nous sommes en route pour le domicile de Clarke. Après la découverte de ce matin, des questions sont en suspend. Quand j'ai vu la photo, un million de sentiment ont déferler en moi, le choc, la colère, la tristesse, la compassion ,puis l'interrogation.

Avait elle menti pendant son audition au poste ? Elle prétend ne pas avoir avoir de lien dans cette histoire, mais de toute évidence elle en a bien un. Peu être ne s'en est elle pas rendu compte ? Peut être est elle aussi une menteuse... Probablement, j'ai le chic pour flashé sur des filles qui sont mauvaises. Je rumine mes sombres pensé a côte de Bellamy qui conduit en silence.

Je vois pas pourquoi ça me touche autant. Je la connais pas. Mais l'avoir vu si amoché sur cette foutu image à réussi à déclencher mon instinct de protection. Je me pose mille question alors que j'en connaît déjà les réponse. Oui elle m'a taper dans l'œil des le premier jour. Oui je voudrais le revoir et oui le fait qu'elle m'a peut être menti me blesse.

Je ne peut plus attendre. Je me dit qu'elle pourrait aussi bien mentir encore une fois. J'ai une idée. Je vais l'appeler et la mettre au courant de notre venue. Si elle tente de s'enfuir, c'est qu'elle est de mèche, tan-pis si on risque de perdre un suspect, on la trouver une fois on la retrouvera de nouveau.

 **-Bell passe moi ton tel.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-T'occupe.**

 **-Ok , tien.**

Je saisi son téléphone et recherche parmi ses contact, je la trouve enfin et compose son numéro de mon portable. Elle ne le connais pas au moins. Si elle pense que c'est Bell elle décrochera peut être pas.

Le téléphone commence à sonner et je retiens mon souffle.

Au bout de quelque sonnerie elle décroche.

 **-Allo ?**

 **-Mlle Griffin ?**

 **-Elle même.**

 **-Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que nous allons passer vous poser quelques questions.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Au sujet de votre ancien compagnons.**

 **-D accord.**

Son manque de réaction commence à m'inquiéter et je remarque que ca respiration est un peu rapide.

 **-Mlle Griffin tous vas bien ?**

 **-Je...**

 **-Clarke ne fait pas ça !**

J'entends la voix d'un homme au travers du combine. C'est lui il est la .

 **-Mlle ! Vous êtes la ?**

 **-Oui et lui aussi..**

 **-CLARKE ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA !**

Les éclats de voix se succède et des bruit de lutte finisse par suivre.

 **-Mlle Griffin vous êtes la ? MLLE ? CLARKE?!**

la communication ce coupe. Mon souffle devient cour . Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? De toute évident l'homme est déjà la et il s'en prend sûrement à elle . Par ma faute, je n'aurais pas du appeler maintenant ! J'aurais du attendre !

Je reprend mes esprit ,

 **-Bell ! Le suspect est déjà la bas met le turbo !**

Bell accélère et je met en marche la sirène. J'appelle ensuite des renforts.

En moins de 5 mn nous somme sur les lieux. Bell et moi grimpons les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre jusqu'au cinquième étage ou l'appartement des filles en censé se situer. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, pour vu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Nous arrivons devant la porte de l'appart qui est grande ouvert . Nous rentrons prudemment l'arme au point et balayons le salon du regard.

Personne . Bell et moi nous repartissons le reste des pièces les chambres sont vide elles aussi. Reste la salle de bain. Fermer à clé.

 **-Clarke ?** Appelle Bellamy.

 **-Clarke c'est Bell ! Et l'agent Wood.**

J'entends du bruit au travers la porte et un verrou qui ce débloque. Bell et moi nous reculons légèrement larme toujours levé. Une voie de femme se fait entendre.

 **-Je sort.**

Clarke ouvrit la porte. Elle était seul et semblait indemne. Nous baissons nos armes. Je reste la fixer et Bell viens de suite à sa rencontre.

 **-Clarke ça va ?** Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui rend son étreinte et s'éloigne de lui. Son regard croise le mien et nous restons un moment à nous fixer.

 **-Clarke ta main !**

Un hématome avait commencer à noircir sa main. Je reconnais ce genre de bleu. C'est ceux que l'on se fait quand on cogne sur quelqu'un. Elle s'était défendu.

 **-Viens t'asseoir je vais cherche de la glace.** Dit Bell.

 **-Merci. Et merci à vous agent Wood**

Clarke s'assit sur le canapé et je me place sur un pouf en face d'elle. Ses yeux son fixé au sol et elle ne dit rien .

 **-Voulez vous un verre d'eau ?** Lui demandais-je .

 **-Non merci. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous en offrir un d'ailleurs.** Répondit elle avec un sourire forcé.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas oblige d'être une hôte agréable après ce qui viens de ce passe.**

 **-Je sais que vous avez plein de question à me poser. Et moi même j'en ais plein que je me pose.**

 **-On peut attendre un peu. Au moins le temps que Bellamy arrive. Enfin si il arrive à mettre la main sur les glaçons...**

un léger rires émane de sa bouche.

 **-Oui c'est pas gagné...**

 **-Vous avez du lui en mettre une bonne pour avoir la main dans cette état.**

 **-Euh oui.. j'ai découvert quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plus. Le tatouage... mon tatouage. Ils l'ont copier. Il a osé ….**

les dernier mots , plus pour elle, était juste chuchoter . Je ne savait pas par ou commencer et elle semblait si blesser dans son être à cet instant. Je me dit qu'en tout cas elle ne m'avais finalement pas menti . J'étais rassurer de ça , et d'aussi qu'elle était sauve. Je me sentait mal à l'aise. Intimide même.

Comme une vulgaire ado. Non mais je rêve ! Reprend toi Lex !

 **-Écoutez Mlle Griffin...**

 **-Clarke. Appelez moi.. non. Appelle moi Clarke.**

Elle me sourie sincèrement cette fois ci et mon cœur rate un battement. La raison voudrait que je refuse le tutoiement auprès de témoin. Mais le cœur pour une fois l'emporta

 **-Alors appelle moi Lexa.** Lui dis-je en lui rendant un sourire.

À suivre


	13. Chapter 13

hello!

j'entent crier de loin! pas vraiment de Clexa , mais attendez avant de me huer, quelque chose que certain(e) attendait...

un Chapitre cour le prochain est déjà en cour d'écriture.

Avertissement

n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critique ! même le moindre détaille car je cherche à l'amélioré!

les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

pardon si vous trouver des fautes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : recaler !**

 **P.O.V.:Clarke**

Je regardais par la fenêtre la voiture banaliser des deux agents charger de veiller à ma sécurité.

Ça fait trois jour que Finn est revenue, trois jour ou il est encore en fuite, trois jour que je n'est pas revu Lexa.

Bellamy à assurer un des tours de garde hier soir et est passer deux fois dans la journée pour s'assurer de mon bien être. Lincoln, bien-sur, dort maintenant ici tous les soirs. ça les arrange bien. Mais de Lexa, aucune nouvelles , pas un passage. Pas un appelle.

Elle avait pourtant bien prit que je me mette à la tutoyer, m'invitant à faire de même. J'ai lancé ça sans réfléchir, quand je l'ai regarder en sortant de la salle de bain ce matin la , j'ai vu dans son regard un mélanger de peur et de soulagement. Bien-sur, tout agent s'inquiète du bien être d'une victime lors d'une intervention comme celle la . Mais j'ai cru y voir plus. Peut être est ce mon imagination, qui voudrais qu'elle pense à moi comme je pense à elle. Ou bien c'est réel, elle s'inquiète plus qu'il ne faudrait. Dans tout les cas, ça reviens au même. Si mon imaginaire rejoins le réel, ça veut dire que j'aime ça . Que j'aime qu'elle pense à moi et que j'aime pensé à elle. Je ne peu plus me voiler la face. Deux solutions s'offre à moi maintenant, refouler mes sentiments et me protéger une fois de plus, ou, accepter de prendre des risques et peut être me sentir bien à nouveau.

Il est trop tôt pour dire encore si ça peut marcher ou même si c'est réciproque. Je crois bien que j'ai envie d'essayer. Je devrait en parler à Octavia. En même temps, elle ne m'a jamais donner de nouvelle. Après avoir échanger nos prénoms, Bellamy est revenu de la cuisine . Nous avons commencer à discuter et j'ai raconter précisément ce qui c'était passé et mon lien avec Finn. D'autres policiers étaient arriver entre temps. Puis Octavia , totalement paniqué. Depuis ce jour je suis obliger à la sortir de l'appartement à coup de pied pour qu'elle aille en cours. Celle ci refusant de me laisser seul. Ce n'est qu'a la fin d'une longue argumentation que j'ai pu lui faire comprendre que la vie devait continuer normalement. Je continuais d'ailleurs à assurer mon service au « petit poucet » chaque jour, des agents toujours poster non loin et venant dîner dans le restaurant. J'espère que mon patron n'a rien remarquer. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à sa curiosité.

Je sortie de ma rêverie quand on frappa à la porte .

 **-Clarke c'est Bellamy, je peux entré ?**

 **-Oui J'arrive !**

Je vérifie l'identité du jeune homme par l'œillet et une fois assurer que c'est bien lui je lui ouvre la porte.

 **-Bonsoir. Comment va tu ? Demandais-je.**

 **-Bien et toi ?**

 **-Ça va. Des nouvelles de Finn ?**

Bellamy me fit signe que non.

 **-Tu veut boire quelque chose ?**

 **-Oui pourquoi pas.**

 **-Avec ou sans alcool ?**

 **-Avec , j'ai fini mon service !**

 **-Ok... Alors j'ai de la bière ou du vin ou du rhum arrangé ou...**

 **-Une bière sera parfaite Clarke.**

 **-D'accord, met toi à ton aise je reviens.**

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour chercher deux bières. J'espère que O ne va pas tarder . J'aime bien Bellamy, c'est un chic type , mais parfois je le trouve un peut lourd quand il fanfaronne et ses regards insistant me mettent mal à l'aise. Octavia m'a dit qu'il était intéresser mais moi je l'aime bien comme ami alors j'espère qu'il ne voudras jamais franchir ce cap. Je pourrais profiter de l'occasion pour soutirer des infos sur Lexa. Une fois les précieuses boissons en main je retourne au salon et m'assoie dans le canapé à une distance plus que raisonnable de lui.

J'ouvre les bière et lui en tend une.

 **-Merci.**

 **-De rien.**

Un silence gêné s'installe et je le vois siroter nerveusement ça bière. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je décide d'entamer la conversation.

 **-On n'a jamais trop discuter de ton travail, ça fait longtemps que tu es à la crim ?**

Il semble soulager que j'engage la conversation et me répond.

 **-Pas vraiment ? Un peu plus d'un an. Avant j'étais au stup avec Linc on était coéquipier puis j'ai été muté à la crim.**

 **-Pourquoi tu as été muté ?**

 **-Je le voulais , c'est dur . On vois parfois des choses qui dépasse l'entendement. C'est violent, on se demande comment l'être humain est capable de commettre toute ces atrocités. Mais je voulait lutter contre ça.**

 **-Lutter contre la drogue c'est aussi important.**

 **-Oui je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi, mais depuis tout jeune je voulais ça. Je voulais lutter contre toute cette violence faite au plus faible.**

 **-Je comprend. Mais comment tu fais alors quand les « victimes » son des criminelles comme sur l'affaire en cour ?**

 **-Je vois que toute cette histoire ne t'a pas ôter ton coté « je vais au fond des choses » !**

Il se mit à rire et je l'accompagne. J'avais recommencer. C'était plus fort que moi il fallait toujours que je sache le pourquoi du comment , obligeant mes interlocuteurs à se dévoiler entièrement à moi.

Alors que moi même je répondais souvent aux questions par d'autres questions. Durant les conversations, j'étais devenu une véritable anguille.

 **-Je vais répondre à ta question quand même.** Continuât il . **Sur ce genre d'affaire , quand la victime est en faite un indésirable, il y à toujours des dommages collatéral. Euh non c'est pas le bon mot. Disons plutôt « victime collatérale » . Et c'est eux que je veux protéger . Des personne comme toi Clarke.**

En disant ça Bellamy s'était dangereusement rapprocher de moi.

 **-Je vois se que tu veux dire.** Dis-je en m'éloignant un peu plus. Je poursuivie. **Et Lexa ?**

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Bas t'as toujours fait équipe avec elle à la crim ?** Questionnais-je l'air de rien.

 **-Oui dès mon arriver. On forme un bon duo.**

 **-Oui j'ai pu constater l'efficacité. Et vous êtes proche ? Je ne la voie jamais sortir avec le reste de l'équipe.**

 **-Lexa est assez casanière comme fille.**

 **-C'est dommage...**

 **-Ah bon ? C'est pas une amie à toi pourtant pourquoi tu t'en préoccupe ?** Dit il d'un air suspicieux. Je mentis.

 **-C'est pas que je m'en préoccupe, c'est juste qu'elle me semblait jeune et donc en général à cet age on sort, on bouge, on fait la fête...**

 **-Pas Lex !**

 **-Ok**

La question me brûle les lèvres. Je voudrais tellement savoir si elle fera elle aussi un tours de garde et par la même occasion venir me voir. Mais au moment ou je m'apprête à lui demander , Bellamy me prend de cour et me lance.

 **-Tu sais Clarke, ce soir j'étais venu dans l'idée de t'inviter.**

Je ne dit rien. Le moment fatidique étais arriver . Et beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

 **-On pourrait allez boire un verre. Ou manger un bout rien que tout les deux . Genre un rencart ?**

 **-Euh.. écoute Bellamy... Je suis pas...**

 **-Libre ce soir ?** Finit il pour moi. **On peut voir pour demain si tu veux.**

 **-Non c'est pas..**

 **-Ah je vois tu as peur de la réaction de ma sœur !**

Bellamy commence à me coller et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

 **-Bell je ..**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas elle le prendra bien !**

De son autre main libre il m'attrape le menton m'empêchant de bouger. Il incline la tête et se rapproche de mon visage. J'ai à peine le temps de place ma main entre nos deux bouche pour stopper net ce baiser indésirable.

 **-Je suis vraiment désoler.**

Bellamy me regarde sans comprendre.

 **-Je suis pas intéresser.** Dis-je un peu top durement.

L'effet est direct et il s'éloigne enfin de moi.

 **-Ah ..je.. Pardon ! je.. J'ai cru que ..**

 **-Relax c'est pas grave ! Il y a pas mort d'homme !**

 **-Je suis désoler je croyait que le courant était bien passe entre nous l'autre soir...**

 **-Oui il est bien passe mais plus en tend qu'ami... je t'apprécie beaucoup Bellamy . Vraiment.**

 **Je n'ai juste pas ressenti ce dé-clique tu comprend ?**

 **-Oui …**

Son air triste me donne de la peine. Il y croyait vraiment... je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir de l'avoir allumer.

 **-Je suis vraiment désoler si a un moment ou un autre j'ai pu te laisser croire l'inverse je voulais pas te blesser.**

 **-T'en fais pas va . Je me relèverais. J'étais pas encore fou amoureux ça va...**

Quoi ? Fou amoureux ? Non il déconne la. Amoureux ? En si peu de temps ? Ça existe pas les coup de foudre.

 **-En tout cas, merci pour ta franchise. Beaucoup aurais prétexter ne pas « être prête pour une relation » !**

En faite, c'est un peu le cas aussi...

 **-Toi au moins t'es directe... tu me trouve laid ?**

Non il va pas me faire une déprime quand même! Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Octavia. Sauver par le gong ! Instantanément Bellamy retrouve la sourire.

 **-O !** s'exclame t'il.

 **-Tien qu'est ce que tu fais la Bell ?**

 **-Je suis venu m'assurer que tout allais bien pour Clarke.** Dit il tous sourire

C'est drôle on dirais pas que je viens de le jeter...il a peut être simuler la déprime pour que je me ravise... méfions nous.

 **-Vraiment...**

Octavia se prit une bière elle aussi et nous rejoint . Nous discutons tranquillement, l'arriver de mon amie me permis de me sortir de cette situation délicate . Je devrais penser à la remercier plus tard.

Lincoln arriva 1 heure plus tard.

Depuis ce fameux matin ou il m'a donner le numéro de Lexa , on n'avait pas vraiment parler . Je pense qu'il essaie de ne pas ce mêler de tous ça. Tend mieux. J'ai déjà assez avec Octavia.

 **-Au faite je me posais la question Bell.** Dit Octavia.

 **-Dit moi ?**

 **-Tu as fait une garde l'autre soir et tu passe régulièrement.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Ta collègue ce sent pas un minimum investi dans la sécurité de Clarke ? Elle est pas passer une fois ni rien d'ailleurs. Tu te tape tout le boulot...**

Je failli m'étouffer avec ma gorger de bière au moment ou j'ai entendu Octavia questionner son frère sur Lexa. C'est exactement la question que je voulais lui poser tout à l'heure. J'essaie de paraître normal mais je brûle d'impatience d'entendre la réponse. Octavia fixe son frère et je croise le regard de Lincoln qui coupe instantanément le contact visuel un léger sourire au lèvre. Si les deux Blake non rien remarquer de mon trouble , Linc , lui ma complètement griller.

Enfin la délivrance. Bellamy répond.

 **-Pas du tout, elle est très préoccuper au contraire ! Elle est sur la traque du brun c'est la meilleur chasseuse du poste ! Donc logique qu'elle s'en occupe . Et crois moi elle lâche pas l'affaire. Elle est** **pratiquement pas rentrer chez elle depuis trois jours.**

 **-Ah d'accord !**

 **-Et puis c'est elle qui serra de garde demain soir. Tu vois elle fait pas rien. Dit il avec ardeur**

 **-J'ai jamais dit qu'elle faisait rien...**

Frère et sœur commence à ce chamailler devant l'œil amusé de Lincoln.

Mais moi , j'ai déjà décrocher. Mon esprit est rester bloqué sur ces trois pensées.

Lexa est très préoccuper .

Lexa traque Finn

Lexa vient demain soir.

Mon cœur s'accélère.

a suivre...


End file.
